Princes and Princesses
by PotLuvers
Summary: What happens when you mix Prince of Tennis characters and three extremely strange girls from Wisconsin? You get this wacky, crazy story. If you want a good laugh or two read this story. Warning a little Mary Suesish, Wackiness, and Cheese! Hey we're Wis
1. The Transfer Students Come!

The Transfer Students Come!

Chapter 1

It seemed like it was going to be a normal day at Seigaku Junior High School. The sun was out and the birds were singing, but most importantly, the boys' tennis team was practicing. All of the regular players were playing a morning practice game before school.

While all of the other matches were done with, everyone was watching the final game. The match up was freshman Ryoma Echizen vs. senior Eiji Kikumaru. The score was 5-4 with Ryoma serving. All he needed was one more point to win. Inui, a tall boy with thick glasses, was collecting data on the two boys' game play, like he always does with the other regular players.

"Look, Ryoma is going to use his 'Twist Serve'," shouted a freshman player named Horio, who sported his signature green shirt, and started to brag about his 2 years experience of tennis.

"Hoi hoi 'Ochibi', I'm not going to let you score this time," shouted Eiji, hopping on the balls of his feet, his red hair bouncing each time.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said with a smirk. He served the ball and Eiji moved swiftly to hit the ball back, but he hit the ball too high.

"Here it comes," said junior Momoshiro Takeshi, a black haired boy with purple eyes, "Tornado Dunk."

Momo was right. Ryoma used his Tornado Dunk and Eiji could not get the ball.

"Game and match, Ryoma wins 6-4," said Oishi Syuichiroh, the co-captain of the boys' tennis team.

"Hoi hoi, I thought I would win this time for sure," Eiji said sadly.

"It's okay Eiji. You will get him next time," Oishi said to try to encourage Eiji.

"Enough practice, everyone get to class," shouted the Seigaku captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was a cross looking boy with light brown hair and glasses. Tezuka's cold glare sent all the players running frantically to the lockers to change.

Everyone got changed and ready for another normal day at school, but they did not know that their lives would change because of three new students. The bell rang and everyone got to class. English began for three of the Seigaku tennis members. They were Tezuka, Eiji, and Fuji Syusuke, a light pale brown haired boy who always had his eyes closed and always wore a creepy smile on his face. The teacher entered the room with two girls following him.

"This is Mallory and Brittany. They both transferred from America. Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" asked the teacher.

"Okay, I will go first," said Brittany while raising her hand. She had long dark brown hair with light brown highlights and chocolate colored eyes. Mallory, on the other hand, had long dark blonde hair and dazzling sapphire eyes. "My name is Brittany, but you can just call me Britt. I'm from Wisconsin along with Mallory. I can describe Wisconsin in a couple of words: freaking boring and nothing but farms."

"Okay, that's enough Brittany, I mean Britt. How about you Mallory?" asked the teacher.

"Umm… Okay. I'm Mallory. I don't have much to add; Britt pretty much said everything," Britt smiled at the comment and Mallory continued speaking, "I'd like to add, though, that Wisconsin people, aka 'Wisconsinites' are not all farmers. It's more of a stereotype; gosh, stupid people…"

"Okay, you girls can take your seats now," the teacher said whilst pulling a sweat drop. "Now, everyone, today we're learning about misplaced modifiers." The whole class groaned, as they opened their English books.

To The Junior Class! YAY!

Meanwhile, Momo-chan were busy taking notes in science class. Actually, Momo was fast asleep, drooling all over his desk. The teacher was about to speak when a loud banging came from outside the door.

"Ummm… Come in?" the teacher said.

The door flew open, and a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes stepped awkwardly into the room.

"I am so sorry! I'm totally late for class, and it's my first day! Forgive me, Teacher," the girl cried, her face distraught.

"Oh, are you our new transfer student from America?" asked the teacher.

"Yes!" the girl said with a quick bow, "I am Stephanie! I'm from Wisconsin, aka the Dairy State!"

"Isn't California the Dairy State? Anyways, I'll let you off easy since it's your first day. You can go sit in the seat next to Sleepy over there."

Steph smiled and sat down next to Momo. She stared strangely at him and started poking at his face with a pen.

"Hey, wake up. You're gonna get in trouble if you keep sleeping," Steph said while still poking Momo, but she couldn't wake the sleeping Momo-chan.

"Fsssh… I wouldn't bother if I were you," someone hissed from behind. Steph turned around to face Kaoru Kaidoh, another member of the tennis team. He had black hair, a surly looking face, and he let off an aura that kind of reminded Steph of a snake. Steph sighed and opened her notebook, which was covered in doodles of people playing tennis.

"Fsssh… You like tennis?" Kaidoh asked.

After School YAY!

"All regulars gather here," Ryuzaki, the tennis coach called. Then, all 9 members gathered in front of the clubhouse. "Today we will be doing self-practice. Okay, get to it everyone."

All of the boys started to hit a few tennis balls to each other. Momo hit a ball towards Oishi. Oishi tried to use his Moon Volley, but it did not work and the ball went over the fence.

"That was a really crappy volley, Oishi," laughed Momo.

"I will go get it," said Oishi with a sigh. He started to walk out of the tennis court to find the tennis ball.

"Britt, Britt, are you okay? Do you have a concussion? What day is it? How many fingers am I holding up? What is my grandma's maiden name?" asked Steph holding up three fingers.

"I'm okay. No to the concussion, it's Monday, three fingers, and how heck should I know your grandma's maiden name," Britt replied.

"I dunno, I don't even know her maiden name," Steph said.

"Looks like she is fine and relax Steph, it was just a tennis ball. We've been hit by them before," Mallory said.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to make sure of Britt's safety," said Steph.

"I'm sorry," said Oishi, interrupting the three girls.

"Did you hit the tennis ball that could have killed Britt?" asked Steph. Everyone had sweat drops besides Steph.

"Steph, the ball didn't hit me that hard," replied Britt.

"Yes, well I'm sorry about that," said Oishi.

"Okay I will forgive you if you can do me, I mean, US a favor," Britt said with a smile.

"What is the favor?" Oishi asked a little nervous. Britt looked over to Mallory and Steph. They both nodded their heads.

"We want……

End of Chapter

This story came about when you get three girls who have nothing better to do on the Fourth of July than watch anime and eat ice cream. This is the first story we wrote together and we hope you like it. Don't be too harsh now! We have beginner writers here, and we are very sensitive to harshness! cough cough Brittany…cough Please review for Brittany's sake, but once again, no harshness!


	2. Tennis Balls, Shirts, and Sushi!

This chapter is one of the best chapters ever. My friend Steph and I (Britt) worked hard to make this chapter be very funny so it is. We each have our own nickname. Brittany is Ochibi-chan, Steph is Mom, and Mallory is buchou. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter with my friend. Please Review because we work so hard on it. Now if you are still reading this you can start the story.

Tennis Balls, Shirts, and Sushi!

Chapter 2

"We want to play a tennis game against some of the regulars on the boys' tennis team," Britt said with a smile.

Oishi chuckled, "Umm, I don't know. The team really needs all the practice time today. But if you want to challenge them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind playing outside of school."

"Sweeeet," Britt said, "We'll take on anyone!"

"We will be victorious! Muahhahaa," Steph added.

"Okay we will be by the courts around 6:00ish, but I don't know you guys…" Mallory sighed. Oishi walked back to the boys' courts.

"Hey, Oishi, did you find the ball, nyah?" Eiji yelled to his doubles partner.

"Yeah, I did, but it hit a girl on the top of her head. One of her friends was really worried," replied Oishi.

"You hit a girl! Oishi-sempai hit a girl! Oishi-sempai, I thought you had more class!" laughed Momo-chan.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Hey, speaking of, the girl and her friends want to play a couple of matches with some of us. I guess they're looking for more practice time?" Oishi said.

"Really? Ohh! I will!" Momo said, who wouldn't pass up the opportunity to play with some cute girls.

"Hoi hoi! Me too!" said Eiji said cheerfully, "Ochibi will go too, he said so!"

"Nani? What did I say?" Ryoma asked, somewhat scared and confused.

"Nyah, you're gonna play some matches with some cute girls!" Eiji said excitedly.

"Ummmm…well..my house is that way, so…" Ryoma said as he started walking away.

"Where are you going Ochibi?" Eiji cried, and he grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders and pulled him back.

"Okay then! Momo, Eiji, and Ryoma will play them and I will referee. OK, you guys meet back here around 6:00ish," Oishi said.

"What's the problem over here?" asked Tezuka.

"Nothing," replied Oishi with a worried expression. He did not know how Tezuka would feel if some of the members played some girls.

"Then get back to practice," said Tezuka. Everyone let out a sigh because Tezuka said nothing about running laps.

"Oh yeah. 20 laps before you go," Tezuka added.

With The Girls

"So what's the plan Mal?" asked Britt.

"How should I know?" replied Mallory.

"Well you're the buchou," shouted Britt.

"How about we do a doubles match and a singles match?" Steph suggested. She did not want a fight to break out.

"OK, Steph and I are together and Mal will play singles," suggested Britt, more like told, but whatever.

"Kay, but we have to wait until 6:00ish to play and its 5:03 now," Mal said while looking at her watch.

"I could go for some sushi," Steph said.

"Hoi hoi! YES SUSHI! I love sushi," Britt said jumping up and down like she had too much sugar.

"Calm down Britt. We know you like sushi, but if you keep jumping, you might jump too high and break something," said Steph, worrying about Britt's safety, as always.

"Relax, Mom," Britt said while calming down, "You act like such a mom."

"O shut it Ochibi-chan," said Mallory.

"Yeah, well! Yur Ma!" Britt said.

"Well, Yur Ma's Dog," Mallory said back to Britt.

"Well Both Yur faces. Let's go get sushi," said Steph, ending the fight once again.

"Yay! Sushi!" shouted Britt.

The three girls changed into their tennis outfits. Britt wore a white tank top with a red letter B on it along with a red skirt. Mallory wore a white tank top with a blue letter M on it along with a blue skirt. Lastly Steph had a white tank top with a green letter Q on it along with a green skirt.

"Why do you still have that shirt? Your name doesn't start with Q, the last time I checked," Mal said.

"Shut up! They didn't have any S ones in stock! So sue me!" Steph said on the verge of tears.

"Oh jeez, not again," Mal said.

After the fiasco, they all grabbed their tennis bags and headed to the Kawamura Sushi Bar. (It's Takashi's restaurant! Yay!)

"Do you even know where the sushi place is? We been walking around for a while and I'm hungry," complained Britt.

"We're heeeeere," sang Steph.

"Yay! Sushi!" shouted Britt then Mallory went and hit Britt behind her head.

"Stop shouting Ochibi-chan," said Mallory. Britt then stuck out her tongue out at Mallory.

"Let's just go inside," Steph said with another sigh. Mal slid open the door and Britt sprinted inside, nearly plowing over an elderly woman.

"Nyaaaah, waiter! I want the biggest sushi plate on the menu!" Britt shouted at the frightened Taka-san, a tall, well-built boy with reddish-brown hair.

"Ummm..uhh…yes..all right," Takashi said nervously.

"Hold up, Britt. We can't eat all of that and then play tennis," Steph said.

"Yeah. Besides, you don't even have any money, and you're doing all the ordering," Mal added. Steph turned to observe Taka-san. "You look familiar. Do you have family in the United States?" she asked.

"Umm, no sorry. My whole family lives here, I think," Taka-san replied.

"Oh. Well, then, do you have a girlfriend?" Steph asked with a smile and big, scary sparkly eyes. Mal then hit Steph upside the head with her tennis bag.

"Ouch! You're so hurtful!" Steph cried.

"And you're being annoying. Go by Britt before she has a hernia waiting for the food," Mal said back. Sulking and rubbing her head, Steph walked to the table.

"Are you girls on the tennis team?" Taka-san asked.

"No, not yet. We're playing some matches with the regulars from Seigaku," Mal replied.

"Really? I'm a Seigaku regular too! You think you girls can play well against them?" Taka-san asked.

"We'll see I guess."

"Whatever Mal, we going to win of course," shouted Britt from the table, which her and Steph where sitting at.

"I wanna see this! Mind if I join you to the courts?"

"Not at all!" Steph sang from her table. Mal sighed at Steph's behavior and Britt's horrible eating habits with sushi. After food, the girls and Taka-san went over to the outdoor courts.

End of Chapter

You better review or we will send Taka-san with a racket after you!


	3. Macthes, Super Ballet Tennis and SCOOPLE

Matches, Super Ballet Tennis, and SCOOPLE!

Chapter 3

Taka-san and the girls arrived at the tennis courts and it was totally empty.

"Hey Mal what time is it?" asked Steph.

"Well it's 6:04 right now. That means the others should be here any time," replied Mal.

"Maybe they got scared and ran away. I wouldn't blame them since they have no chance of winning anyways," Britt said with total confidence.

"Well sorry to bust your bubble, little girl, but I think you're going to have a harder time than you think," said Momo walking towards the girls and Taka-san. Eiji, Ryoma, and Oishi followed behind Momo.

"Sorry we are late," said Oishi with a little bow.

"Hoi hoi, Ryoma here was trying to get away," said Eiji with putting his arm around Ryoma's shoulder.

"Hey, who do you think you are calling me a little girl?" Britt shouted at Momo, "For one thing, I'm older than you and we are soooo going to beat you at tennis."

"Ochibi-chan, you need to calm down or you might hurt yourself," Steph said. All the boys then looked at Ryoma, because his nickname was Ochibi.

"Why should I calm down, Mom? This guy called me a little girl and I think that's really rude," Britt shouted.

"Britt, Calm Down or you won't play any tennis," Mallory said with some authority.

"Yes buchou," Britt said while tilting her head down to the ground. Now all the boys were completely confused. Steph looked at them and saw their confusion.

"You see, we give nicknames among ourselves. My nickname is Mom, Mal is buchou," Steph explained to the boys, "and Britt's nickname is Ochibi-chan." Mallory just smiled and Britt sticks out her tongue and does a peace sign with her hands.

"Hoi hoi. Yep my friends call me Ochibi-chan; hey aren't you Eiji right? We are in the same grade along with Mal here," Britt said with enthusiasm.

"Nyah, O yea you guys are the new transfer students right?" asked Eiji.

"Yep," replied Mal.

"Transfer students?" questioned Ryoma.

"Yes three new transfer students from Wisconsin: first Mallory a senior and a great all around singles player, next Brittany, aka Britt, also a senior and good at singles, but also an excellent doubles player with her partner, Stephanie aka Steph a junior who is also good at singles. All three girls have been together for a long time and have won many tennis tournaments," Inui piped in out of nowhere, looking at his notebook that no one else ever sees. Kaidoh and Fuji also mysteriously appeared next to Inui. While everyone was listening to Inui, Ryoma slowly and quietly tried to sneak away.

"Hey, looks like everyone is here besides Tezuka," said Taka.

Tezuka sneezes somewhere

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" asked Momo.

"Fsssh… I'm here to see you lose to some girls," replied Kaidoh.

"Why you stupid Viper," said Momo, while grabbing Kaidoh's collar. It looked like Momo was about to punch Kaidoh but was interrupted.

"You two are in my class. The boy who likes to sleep and the boy who likes to go Fsssh," replied Steph with a smile. Everyone turned, looked at Steph, and started to laugh.

"What? Why is everyone laughing?" asked Steph with a confused look on her face.

"It's okay Steph, don't worry about it. But enough talk; let's get to playing some tennis," replied Britt.

"I thought we would do one doubles match and one singles," Mallory said to Oishi.

"Hoi hoi, sounds great to me. I get to play with Ochibi," Eiji said with a smile, "Isn't that right Ochibi? Ochibi where are you?" Eiji looked around and stopped Ryoma who was frozen by the gate.

"So close," whispered Ryoma. Eiji then grabbed Ryoma and pulled him back to the tennis courts.

"Nyah, too bad ochibi, you're going to play with me!" Eiji shouted.

"Do I really have to?" Ryoma said.

"Well I don't care who we play. I just want to play right now or I'm going to leave!" said Britt.

"Ochibi-chan, that's no way to talk to them," Steph said.

"Fine, let's just play and get it over with. I need to go home and feed Karupin," Ryoma said as he took out the racket from his tennis bag. Mal and Momo-chan walked over to a court to get ready to play, and Steph, Britt, Eiji and Ryoma went to the court next to them. Fuji was the ref for the singles match and Oishi for the doubles match. The doubles teams approached the net to spin for the first service.

"Hey, why does your shirt have a Q on it?" Eiji asked.

"They didn't have any with an S! Everyone just leave me alone!" Steph said.

"Don't worry about it Steph. After our victory match, I'll make you a shirt with an S," Britt reassured. Eiji spun his racket and won the spin, as Mal did with hers. And so, the exciting matches began!1one (an:Just kidding) Ryoma started the game with his signature Twist Serve, hoping to score an easy ace. Unfortunately for him, Steph was able to return it easily up the line. Eiji used his phat acrobatic tennis skills to execute a behind the back volley crosscourt to Britt. Britt reached the ball and lobbed it over Eiji's head toward the back of the court.

"Ochibi! Back me up!" Eiji yelled.

"Yep Eiji-sempai," Ryoma replied and hit it back, but Britt moved across the net and angled a short volley.

"0-15," Oishi said from the sideline.

"Wow. Those girls are really fast! And they play really well together!" Eiji said, shooting a glare at Ryoma. Ryoma just pulled down the rim of his cap and set up for the next serve.

"Awesome shot, Ochibi-chan!" Steph said.

"Yay! You guys got disused!" Britt yelled at the boys. And the game continued with awesome, fast-paced tennis.

TO MAL AND MOMO!

"SUPER BALLET TENNIS!11" shouted Mal. Momo was a little weirded out by Mal's "ballet tennis" war cry and completely missed the normal shot she hit back.

"40-15," Fuji said.

"Damn, how can she play so well against me? I underestimated her, and her friends. Damn," Momo mumbled to himself. On the sideline, Kaidoh was silently laughing at Momo receiving an ass-kicking from a girl. Inui was having a field day taking notes on the girls.

TIME PASSED! BACK TO DOUBLES!1

On the doubles court, the game score was 5-3, and the girls were on match point.

Eiji and Ryoma were a bit shaken by what was happening.

"Nyah, it's kind of humiliating to get beat by girls so easily!" Eiji complained to Oishi. Ryoma felt a lot more humiliated than Eiji; getting beat by girls, even in doubles, was devastating. Nevertheless, Ryoma wouldn't go down without a fight; all he needed to do was break the girls' serve and win the next game to shake the girls' confidence. Steph served the ball at an angle to Ryoma and he whopped the ball down the line. Because both back players didn't want to risk hitting the ball to the net player, Ryoma and Steph had a small rally against each other.

Taka-san was shouting insanely from the sidelines, waving his racket in the air, "YEAH BABYYY! GO ECHIZEN AND EIJI! GREAATTOOOO! BURNING!"

To break up the rally, Steph attempted to lob the ball over Eiji's head, but Eiji used his awesome jumping skills to smash the ball at Britt. Britt started to zone during the rally, and didn't notice the ball speeding at her at first. When she did, her immediate reaction was to whack the ball away from her. Ryoma, anxious to finish the point, moved quickly to the net with Eiji, and didn't react right away to the ball flying straight at him. The ball smashed into his face sending him backwards onto the ground.

"AHHHH! Ochibi! Baka, watch where the ball is! We lost! Nyahhhh!" Eiji ranted angrily. Ryoma slowly got up and a red mark appeared on his nose, causing Eiji to lose his anger and laugh hysterically.

"AHHHHH! Ochibi-chan! You hit him! That was so mean!" Steph shouted.

"I didn't do it on purpose! It was a delayed reaction because I wasn't paying attention at first!" Britt said in defense.

"Are you all right?" Steph called over to Ryoma, because Eiji obviously wasn't aiding him at all. Ryoma said nothing and just rubbed his nose. He was crushed for losing the point because a ball hit his face. Eiji regained his composure and walked up to the net.

"You girls are excellent players! Even though it's a bit embarrassing to lose to girls for the first time, it was fun to play!" Eiji said with a smile.

"Yes, you guys too. Thanks for playing with us," Steph said back, "Is your friend gonna be okay?"

"Nyah, Ochibi is strong; He'll be just fine!" replied Eiji. Britt smiled at the comment.

"Hey you guys, how did you do?" Mal said as she walked over to them.

"Ahh, buchou! We won! We beat them!" Britt said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Awesome. I won mine too, and I don't think Momo took it very well," Mal said, watching Momo sulk on the bench as Kaidoh mocked him. Soon enough, the two starting fighting again.

"ii data…excellent…" Inui said to himself.

"Ha ha. Let's go for sushi! And the guys have to treat us since they lost!" Britt shouted.

"What? We never made that agreement!" Eiji said.

"We HAD sushi already, baka," Mal said.

"Fine, then let's get cheese curds!" Britt shouted again, "Culver's restaurant, here we come!" The boys just stared in confusion.

"What is…Culver's?"

"…Cheese curds?"

"Nyah! You don't have cheese curds in Japan! No Culver's! NO SCOOPLE! Ahhhhh! NOOOOO!" Britt cried. Britt grabbed Mal's cell phone and called her friend Jordan, aka "Scoople".

_Wisconsin 10:01 AM_

Jordan's phone rings, and he pauses his Halo game and picks up the phone.

"SCOOPLE! THERE'S NO CULVER'S IN JAPAN! WHAT DO I DO? I MISS YOU!"

Jordan pulls a sweatdrop. "Brittany, why are you calling me? I thought I blocked your number."

"Yeah well, you didn't block Mal's number….WAIT! Why did you block my number! Don't you love me! Scoople!" Jordan hangs up the phone and grabs a piece of paper. _Note to self: block Mal's number._

_Back to Japan_

"Scoople hung up on me! I'm so crushed! Why does he hate me so much!" Britt wailed.

"Gee…I wonder," Mal said. The whole fiasco with Britt and her friend "Scoople" confused and frightened the boys.

"Umm…let's just go get sushi then, I'll pay," Fuji said finally.

"Yay! You're awesome Fuji-sempai!" Momo-chan said. So they all went back to Taka-san's restaurant for sushi.

End of Chapter

And now for something completely different….

Here are author notes from Mallory! (YAY!)

1.) "!1one"- the is Steph being brainless.

2.) "dis-used" – is from Prince of Tennis, our subtitles said 'disused' which is sort of like you've got served.

3.) 'SUPER BALLET TENNIS!' – I (Mallory) dance ballet, and Britt is in dance (not necessarily ballet though.)

4.) "Well my house is that way so…" Remember the "It's a date" episode?

5.) "Yur ma, yur ma's dog, both yur faces." We say this a lot (when I say a lot it means like every day.)

6.) Wisconsin Cheese – ok? Good

7.) Cheese curds are deep fried cheese, they're very good.

8.) Culver's – is a fast food restaurant that's based in Wisconsin that all three of us work at.

9.) Scoople vs. Scoopie - Scoopie is Culver's mascot; he's a waffle cone with vanilla custard.

So one day, Steph wrote 'Scoopie' out on paper and it looked like Scoople. So we dubbed Jordan Scoople. (He also works at Culver's) His character is very accurate to himself.

Please Reviw for SCOOPLE'S SAKE!


	4. Festival, Cookies and A Whole Lotta Laps

YEAH! Another chapter. This one is super super long you can drive a moustache convertible across it. See Mal's superb author notes on the bottom. On with the story

Festival, cookies, and a whole lotta laps

Chapter 4

Few Days Later

Britt, Mallory, and Steph, were allowed to practice with the boys' tennis team after many hours of talking endlessly to the school board and to Coach Ryuzaki. After a grueling practice, which included running infinite laps, choking down Inui's homemade Fantastic Remix Juice, and playing tennis, Ryuzaki called the members together for a meeting.

"Listen up, everyone! I've graciously decided to let the tennis club participate in the school's cultural festival in a few days. After last year's fiasco, I would hope you guys will try harder this year, or practice will be a lot worse than today!" Ryuzaki said.

"Ooh! Don't worry! I can plan it all!" Britt yelled, "Well, with Mal and Steph's help, of course." Britt then leaned over to Mal and whispered, "Hey, what's a cultural festival?"

"Brittany, don't you watch any anime?" Mal whispered back, "Remember Magic User's Club and Azumanga Daioh?"

"Oh yeah! Okay! This will be fun, nyah!" Britt said excitedly.

"Well, I guess since you kindly volunteered, you can plan it, but make sure the boys are involved too! I think a girl's touch would help your plans a lot this year," Ryuzaki said. Even though the boys were a bit frightened at what the girls would do for the cultural festival, they were happy that they probably wouldn't have to do a lot of work. Or so they THOUGHT OH NOES.

"Okay, meeting after school, Hoi hoi," shouted Britt. The bell rang and everyone got changed for school. The girls worked on plans for the cultural festival during school.

After School

"Do you think Britt knows what's she doing with this cultural festival?" asked Ryoma to the rest of the boys who were walking to the classroom to meet with the girls.

"I don't know, but as long as there is going a lot of food. I'm fine with it," replied Momo.

"We just have to trust that the girls know what their doing," Oishi said trying to convince everyone the girls will plan everything right. All the boys enter the classroom where the three girls were in.

"I'm glad you guys are here. Now we can get some things done," said Britt. The boys looked at each other with scared faces.

"Okay, we girls have already come up with a few ideas for the festival. We'd like your opinions on them so we can pick one theme and go from there," Mal began.

"All right!" Britt said, "First, we have ideas for a café, a mini tennis tournament, or a contest to see who can survive drinking Inui's scary putrid beverages."

"Ummm, the last one we can get rid of right away," Eiji said, "I don't think that would attract many people, unless there was a really awesome prize for the winner."

"Let's get a dunk tank and put Tezuka in it!" Momo chimed in.

"Awesome! Dunking Tezuka would be hiljarious, but he wouldn't do it for any amount of money," Eiji said. Tezuka said nothing.

"Well, there aren't many kids at school who play tennis, and we should get as many people as possible, so the café sounds good," Oishi said.

"Nyah! We can make it tennis themed, well, obviously, but, yeah!" Eiji said.

"Fssssh…Thanks for being Fuku-Buchou Obvious," piped in Kaidoh who was sitting in the back.

"Yea we can make cookies and decorate them into tennis shapes!" added Steph.

"I could use my famous homemade secret recipe for cookies. Everyone loves my cookies, Isn't that right girls?" said Britt. Everyone looked around uncertain if Britt could really cook at all.

"Yep, when it comes to making cookies, Britt is the best," said Mal.

"Okay, but I need some help with cooking and getting supplies; plus, I think we need more than cookies," said Britt.

"Hoi hoi, I can help with cooking! Also I think someone should make a cake in the shape of a tennis racket. Wouldn't that be great nyah?" shouted Eiji jumping up and down.

"That's a great idea Eiji. I could make the cake," said Taka-san as he picked up a racket, "IT'S GOING TO BE BURNING! YEA BABY!"

"Who gave him the racket?" whispered Steph, with a sweat drop, to Ryoma who just shook his head no.

"Okay, so Eiji, Taka-san, and I are in charge of food. Steph, you and some other people can help served food and drinks," said Britt with some authority.

"I can help make some drinks," piped in Inui. Everyone looked in horror and moved away from him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted everyone it seemed, well besides Fuji but we all know he's kind of queer. (AHAHA, double meaning…)

"What, don't I make good drinks?" questioned Inui with an evil look in his eyes.

"Yes, I mean no, we don't want to kill anyone," shouted Momo in the back hiding behind Oishi.

"How about Inui and Mal can help seat people, okay?" said Britt.

"Well I don't…" started Inui, but he was interrupted by Oishi.

"I think that since Ryuzaki put Britt in charge of everything, it's her decision. Doesn't everyone agree with me?" said Oishi. Everyone nodded their head rapidly.

"Wow you guys, I didn't know you had so much faith in me. Well back to planning. Eiji, Taka-san, and I are to take care of buying and making food. Inui, Mal, Tezuka, and Kaidoh are going to make a menu, seat people, and handle money. Steph, Ryoma, Momo, Oishi, and Fuji will be serving people their drinks and food, making decorations, and cleaning tables. Oh, and you three freshman there are in charge of advertisement, okay? Boy, was that a mouthful. Everyone is dismissed," Britt said while reading off her list of things. "Wait Mal, you're also in charge of the outfits we are going to wear, okay?"

All the boys were okay with all of the plans until the last part about outfits. Everyone was kind of fearful of what they would have to wear, but no one argued. They'd just have to wait and see what would happen.

Fast Forward To The Festival

The cultural festival at Seigaku had finally begun, and all of the booths were set up for the students to visit. There were a lot of popular booths, but there was one in particular that attracted many, especially the girls.

"Waiiiii! Look at Ryoma-sama in his cute outfit!"

"Fuji-sempai looks so handsome!"

"Aiiiiii! Tezukaaaa! I could just die!"

"I want HIM to wait on me!" said Mallory

"But you're working!" Steph said.

"Oishi-sempai, will you clean my table please! Hee hee!"

"Oh these outfits are just wonderful!" Britt said gleefully, "Awesome job on the design, Mal. Thumbs up!" Mal grinned sheepishly at the boys picking awkwardly at their clothes.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Ryoma asked, "I feel really stupid."

"Nyah, Ochibi looks good! Look at all the girls goggling at you!" Eiji teased while passing out slices of cake.

"Yeah, you're popular!" Momo added, giving Ryoma a noogie.

Yes, with a simple girl's touch, the tennis club's café/restaurant was a big success. There was plenty of good food, hospitality, and cute guys in waiter uniforms. Britt began to set out tennis ball cookies when the three freshmen walked in.

"Wow! What a turnout! This idea was pretty good!" Katsuo said happily.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing WE don't have to wear those tacky outfits," Horio snickered.

"HEY! Where have you guys been! Have you been advertising our café around school?" Britt asked.

"Well, it's not like we need to do any major advertising; look at all the people here now!" Horio defended.

"Yeah, we even advertised outside of school; we put flyers out on the streets and by other schools too," Kachiro added.

"AHAHAHHAHAHA! Look at Momoshiro in his cute little uniform! You look like a fairy princess!" a voice cackled from outside the door. The three freshmen, Britt, and a very red-faced Momoshiro turned around to see Kamio Akira, a redhead from Fudoumine Junior High School's tennis team, laughing so hard outside the door he had to hold onto the wall to support himself. Behind Kamio came his darkhaired teammate, Ibu Shinji, and their captain's sister, Ann Tachibana.

"Hmmm…Tennis Café? It doesn't look much like a café. They probably don't serve coffee here; it wouldn't be much of a café without it. I'll bet if they ever wanted to start a real café, they wouldn't make much business….although their outfits are quite stylish, I would never say that to their faces…" Shinji said to himself.

"Awww, so cute! Will Princess Momo get me a drink please?" Kamio teased.

"Baka! Why are you here!" Momo raged.

Ann said, "I think it's a very cute idea, and Momoshiro-kun looks very handsome! And look at all the people it attracted!" Momo grinned tauntingly at Kamio. Fudoumine wasn't the only school that came to see the Seigaku Tennis Café; kids from Hyoutei, Yamabuki, Jyousei Shounanand St. Rudolph tennis teams came as well. Britt was ecstatic that her café attracted many, but was also mortified at all the other schools that came in.

"Who are these people!" Britt shrieked at the freshmen.

"Well, they are…uhh…people from other tennis teams…probably wanting a look at our café?" Kachiro stammered, cowering behind Horio.

"Or laugh at it! This is a disaster! I don't want them here bothering our team!" Britt snapped, and stepped onto a desk to get everyone's attention. "Hold up! Everyone who is NOT from Seigaku and saw an ad for our café elsewhere, you must either find a place to sit or get out! I will NOT have you harassing our waiters or STEALING FOOD!" Britt yelled, staring at a Yamabuki player with reddish-orange hair stuffing cookies into his jacket.

"Aww come on. A cute girl like you shouldn't be so harsh," the boy said slyly.

"Don't even start with that, Sengoku!" one of the boy's teammates shouted.

"Dammit, but they're really good!" Sengoku said, while holding a plate of cookies.

"Give me those," Britt said, while taking the cookies from Sengoku, "Now sit down or leave." Many of the boys sat down; because they wanted to see the Seigaku boys serve food to them and see if they could get some trouble started.

"Wow, Britt was able to get everyone to sit down," said Oishi.

"Yep if they didn't listen what she would have done wouldn't have been pretty; here get back to work," replied Mallory while giving Oishi some cake to serve to a table.

"Fsssh… What would she have done?" asked Kaidoh.

"It doesn't matter and you, get back to work too or Britt will be mad and you don't want to make her mad," Steph told Kaidoh. Everyone get back to work quickly.

"Looks like everything is back in order," Britt said with a smile.

"Hey Britt, don't you think you should come down from the desk now?" said Fuji, who was giving cake to the waiters to serve. Britt looked down and realized she was still on the desk.

"Yeah, I think I should get down now too. I forgot I was up here," Britt said with a chuckle. Britt was about to get down when suddenly a tennis ball hit her on the side causing her to let go of the plate of cookies and fall off the desk.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed. Britt closed her eyes and waited to the ground hard, but that never happened. She opened her eyes slowly and saw blue cat-like eyes staring back at her brown eyes. After blinking a couple of times, Britt saw that Eiji had caught her before she hit the ground. Now Eiji was holding Britt 'bride style' and had his face close to each other causing both Britt and Eiji to blush.

"Nyah are you okay, Britt?" asked Eiji, who was still blushing.

"Yeah," Britt replied looking down. She could feel everyone's eyes on her which caused her face to turn even redder. Eiji put Britt down "Thank you, Eiji."

"Hoi hoi no problem, Britt," said Eiji with a smile. Eiji then walked back to help make some more food.

"So did you have fun holding Britt?" Momo asked while nudging Eiji with his elbow.

"I think we should just get back to work," replied Eiji with a blush on his face. Momo just laughed a little.

Back by Britt

Britt was about to shouted something, but someone interrupted her. This someone was boy with tan hair and purple eyes. He looked like he was a tennis player because of the light blue jacket he wore.

"Excuse me, but I think these cookies belong to you," said the boy.

"How did you get those cookies?" asked Britt looking at him with a devious glare in her eye.

"Well when you fell off the desk, I was able to catch most of them before they hit the ground," replied the boy.

"Well thank you then. Hey what's your name?" Britt said while taking back the plate full of cookies.

"My name is Kajimoto Takahisa from Jyousei Shounan School," said Kajimoto. Suddenly there was shouting on the other side of the room.

By Mallory and other people

"Did you hit the tennis ball at Britt?" Mallory asked some random people. She had been questioning everyone since the accident happened because she wanted to find out who did it and teach them not to mess with her friends.

"I hit the tennis ball," said a female, whoops I mean male, voice behind Mallory. She turned around and saw a boy with gray-purple hair, blue eyes and had a beauty mark on his face. He wore a Hyoutei uniform and there was a tall boy behind him that had to be related to some monster in a movie. "And so what if I did hit the ball? You cannot do anything to ore-sama. Isn't that right, Kabaji?"

"Usss," Kabaji replied.

"Why you," Mallory started to say. She was not going to let this boy get away. She raised her hand and was about to slap the boy in the face, but he grabbed her wrist in the air before she could make contact. Mallory tried to get away, but the boy was stronger than her which is normal for Mallory because she's a weakling.

"That wasn't very nice. Maybe you can make it up with me by going on a date," he said with a laugh. Mallory now struggled even more. She wanted to get away from this boy now.

"Please let go your hurting me," Mallory said with a small shriek.

"Let her go Atobe," ordered a voice behind Mallory.

"What if I don't want to, Tezuka?" said Atobe holding tightly on Mallory's wrist. Tezuka glared intensely at Atobe, but Atobe did not let go of Mallory's wrist. Tezuka grabbed Atobe's wrist hard causing him to let go of Mallory's wrist. Mallory ran behind Tezuka for protection.

"Save me from him, Buchou," shouted Mallory from behind Tezuka.

"Leave right now, Atobe or I will make you and your entire team ran laps and just to let you know I have my ways of making you run," said Tezuka while glancing over at Fuji and Inui who was holding a glass of Inui's juice. Atobe looked where Tezuka was looking.

"Fine ore-sama leaves now. Come on Kabaji," said Atobe.

"Usss," replied Kabaji.

Where Steph is wherever that is

Steph was desperately trying to set order back in the classroom. Momo and Kamio were fighting about who knows what, probably about who was dating Ann or Kamio was still sore about Momo breaking his bike. Nevertheless, things got pretty hostile, and ze fight broke loose!

"Oh goodness! Stop you guys, we're going to get in big trouble if a teacher or Ryuzaki sees a fight in here!" Steph cried. She tried to break the two apart, but got caught in the middle and received a smash to the face when Momo swung his fist to the side. Steph's left eye became swollen and blue, and she was none too happy about it.

"Baka! You hit Steph! Quit swinging your arms!" Oishi yelled. But Momo payed no attention to it; he didn't even realize what he did. Finally, Taka-san was able to break Momo and Kamio apart.

"Ehh, Momo-sempai needs to control his anger," Ryoma sneered.

"Shove it, Echizen! This guy pisses me off!" Momo snarled back.

"MOM! OH NOES! Are you okay!" Mallory cried. Steph nodded slowly. Taka-san offered to take Steph to the nurse, and she immediately agreed.

"Taka-san! Momo is so mean, he hit me!" Steph sobbed as she latched on to his arm, "I won't be able to see at all with my eye swelled up."

"It'll be all right, I can lead you around until your eye heals up," Takashi said.

"Really? You are so nice!" Steph said with her right eye all sparkly, since the left one didn't work at the time. And they walked to the nurse's office.

Back to the Café

Momo was sitting in a corner sulking. Everyone got back to work besides Steph and Takashi who were gone. Kaidoh was seating some new customers as Momo backed into him. This made Momo drop the glasses he was carrying.

"Baka Mamushi, you made me drop the drinks!" Momo accused.

"Fshhh!...Well you should have been watching where you were going and you bumped into me!" Kaidoh retorted.

"What was that Mamushi!"

"NANI!"

"Well it WAS your fault!" Momo snapped back as he pushed Kaidoh. Kaidoh shoved Momo back into a table and caused everything on the table to fly everywhere, showering the customers and 'employees' with food and what-not. Ryuzaki chose this superb moment to walk in.

"What's going on here!" She roared.

"It was his fault!" Momo and Kaidoh said at the same time while pointing at each other.

"This is a complete disaster; you guys can never participate in the cultural festival ever again!" Ryuzaki bellowed.

"And on top of that everyone must clean up; then, 100 laps!" Tezuka said with an expressionless look on his face.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone moaned.

"This is horrible! Everything I try to do gets ruined! I just wanted to have a nice café, and it gets destroyed! Stupid freshmen, you never should have invited those guys! And Momo punched Steph and messed up the classroom all in one day! I'm so pathetic!" Britt sobbed and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Britt come back!" Eiji cried and ran after her.

"Yeah! You have to help clean up!" Horio added. Everyone gave him an evil look and Mal whacked him upside the head. All of the kids then helped clean up the classroom, and then ran their laps. Mallory walked up to Tezuka to thank him for saving her, then she only had to run 10 laps. The other players tried that trick, but it didn't work. Steph came back from the nurse's office, and she and Mal went to look for Britt.

End of chapter

Author Notes from Mallory: (again)

1.) Wayyy back in one of the chapters we told Takashi that he looked familiar to us and we asked him if he had an relatives in the U.S. – Someone else who works at Culver's with us looks like Taka, we are trying to get him to go to Anime Central and to cosplay as taka, but he keeps saying no. He does say 'burning' though, but only because we asked him too. (He still has no idea why we started laughing when he said it)

2.) "hiljarious"- From another tenipuri fan who makes hiljarious screen caps for PoT.

3.) 'fuku-buchou' – this is vice-captian right?

4.) the outfits – Mallory sews, a lot.

5.) moustache convertable - fromone of the Case Closed outakes, the episodewith the train murder. There were doctors and something about aorange and a blue line...I forgot...

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis so youcan'tsue


	5. Surprise, Nowhere, and Deluxe Juice

I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be finish. We had a lot of things going on like getting ready for school and trips to places. The next chapter is 1/3 done and might be up by Mon. School starts the 1st of Sept. for us so the chapters may time some time than okay. Well on with the story. -

Surprises, Trip to Nowhere, and Deluxe Juice

Chapter 5

After running for a bit, Britt made her way to a park. She found some swings and sat down to cry some more. She slowly rocked the swing back and forth. Britt loved to swing because it seemed that swinging helped clear her mind.

"I'm so pathetic. It seems everything I try to do ends up in ruins," Britt whispered to herself. She brought her head down and looked at her feet allowing some tears to end up in her lap. Unknown to her a certain red head was watching.

'Nyah there has to be something I can do to cheer up Britt, but what? It makes me sad that she's sad. Wait I have an idea!' Eiji thought to himself.

Britt kept moving the swing back and forth with her head down until she heard a familiar 'hoi hoi'. She looked up to see Eiji doing some back flips ahead of her. Eiji saw Britt watching him and smiled.

"Hoi hoi, Britt watch this!" shouted Eiji. He jumps high in the air and does a somersault in the air then for the landing, Eiji was going to land on his hands, but he made a mistake. Eiji wasn't able to land on his hands, but he landed on his back instead.

"Eiji!" Britt shouted while running over to the red head. She knelt down beside him. "Eiji, are you okay nyah? Speak to me!"

"Nyah, of course," Eiji said with a big grin, "and I almost got it right too. Oh well, I guess I will just have to try again. If you keep trying then you're bound to get it right. Right, Britt?" Britt just nodded her head 'yes'. "So when I finally get it right I can be even happier, because I tried so hard to achieve it. One day you be able to achieve your goals too. Plus I think our Café was a big success. Everyone was having fun and that's the most important thing, right?"

"I guess you're right Eiji," Britt said with a smile and gave Eiji a small hug, "Thank you, I think all I needed was some good advice. I feel much better now."

"Well good. Now we have to get going," he said. Eiji grabbed Britt's hand and started to pull her down the street.

"Eiji, where are we going?" Britt asked.

"We are going to play tennis of course," Eiji said with another smile, "I know that you're really great at playing tennis." Britt just nodded her head again. She was blushing a little bit because Eiji was still holding her hand.

Eiji and Britt arrived at the street tennis courts, but there were already two boys there playing. Britt recognized one of the boys as Kajimoto Takahisa from Jyousei Shounan School, but the other boy had black hair with dark purple eyes.

"Hoi hoi Kajimoto over here," Britt said while waving one hand. Kajimoto looks over at Britt and stops the tennis ball coming at him.

"Why hello Britt, what are you doing here?" asked Kajimoto standing in the middle of his side of the court.

"Well to play tennis of course silly," Britt said with a laugh. She let go of Eiji's hand and walked over to Kajimoto. Britt, however, didn't see the look glare that Eiji was giving Kajimoto. "Hey you! Do you have an extra racket I can borrow? Then Eiji and I can play you and that boy in doubles."

"I have a name, and it's Mizuki Hajime," shouted Mizuki from the other side of the net.

All four of them agreed on playing a doubles match. After lending rackets to Britt and Eiji, the game was about to begin. The teams were Eiji and Britt vs. Kajimoto and Mizuki, but before the game could start, Mal and Steph appeared by the tennis courts with Taka, who was helping Steph. Mal saw Britt and ran on the court to give Britt a hug.

"Are you okay, Britt?" asked Mal looked right at Britt.

"Yeah, Eiji cheered me up and now we are going to play some tennis," Britt said with a smile.

"That's good; we don't want Ochibi-chan to be sad now," said Steph.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but let's just start the game," said Mizuki while twirling a piece of his hair.

"I want to play too," said Mal.

"You can't play. We already have enough players," said Mizuki.

"We can do a drawing to see who will play," said Britt.

Everyone agreed with this. In the end, Mal took Mizuki's place and Steph, with Taka's help, was the referee. Mizuki just sat and watched for a bit then left because he was bored. The game went for an hour and half. When the game was finally over, it was pretty dark outside. Kajimoto said bye and left after the game. Eiji, Taka, and the girls started to walk home.

"You know, I feel like we are forgetting something, Steph," said Britt.

"Nyah? The team already cleaned up the mess," said Eiji.

"No it's not the mess we are forgetting," said Steph.

"If it was really important you guys would remember it," said Taka who was still guiding Steph.

"Oh crap, today is Friday, now I remember. Come on we have to go and pick up something," said Mal.

"What do we need…? Oh yeah! Sorry you guys we've got to go," Britt said while grabbing Steph's arm to help her. Mal, Britt, and Steph started to run ahead of the guys.

"Wait," said Britt who stopped and started to shout to the boys, "Tell everyone to meet us at the school gate tomorrow around noon. We have a surprise for everyone. Okay well bye, see you tomorrow." The girls were gone and the boys were kind of speechless.

"Well I wonder what that's about?" asked Taka.

"Hoi hoi I don't know, but I like surprises. We've got to go tell everyone okay?" said Eiji. The boys then left to tell everyone to meet tomorrow at the school gate around noon.

Fast Forward To Tomorrow

"Why are we here again?" Ryoma asked as he walked up to his teammates by the gate.

"Because the girls have a surprise for us!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Well it better be something good, because I'm running late for lunch and I am starving!" Momoshiro said.

"Fshhhh…all you do is eat, baka," Kaidoh murmured.

"What was that Mamushi? You want to start something?" Momo snarled.

Before any type of senseless chaos could break out, Oishi spotted the three girls, and an extra girl the boys didn't recognize. She was tall with blonde hair and sapphire eyes, and was carrying a large suitcase.

"Hoi hoi, everyone! We're here!" Britt yelled excitedly.

"Hey, what's up? What is our surprise?" Fuji asked.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my sister, Karley. She's here to stay with us for a while and she really wanted to meet you all," Mal said. Karley grinned and waved shyly at the boys.

"This is why they called us here?" Ryoma whispered to Momoshiro.

"Shhhh, Echizen. Be polite," Oishi said.

"Hi! It's really nice to meet you all! I brought something for everyone!" Karley said happily, and pulled out a huge bowl of……melon.

"….wow…thanks!" Britt said, trying to act appreciative.

"OOH! Melon! I'm starving! Thanks! " Momo said as he grabbed the bowl and stuffed his face.

"Neh! Momoshiro-kun, don't eat it all!" Taka-san said.

"Why don't we find something else to eat?" Steph suggested, swiping the almost empty bowl. "We can grab some burgers or something, kay Momo-chan?"

Karley began to mourn the loss of her melon, but then started to ogle Mamushi intensely, who suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. Inui began to take notes on Kaidoh's odd behavior towards Karley, and vice versa.

"Fshhh…well..uh my house is that way, so…" Kaidoh began to say, moving slowly away.

"…That's…my line.." Ryoma said to himself.

"Nah! Where are you going Mamushi! You can't ditch us now!" Momo said, grabbing Kaidoh by the shirt.

"Fshhhh! Don't touch me baka!" Kaidoh snapped.

"You can't leave!"

"Try and stop me!"

"Please could you stay? I'd really like to get to know every one of you," Karley said

sweetly. Kaidoh suddenly turned red in the face and stared down at his shoes. More note taking from Inui.

"All right! Let's go!" Steph cheered and began to march forward, unfortunately, without noticing the pole in front of her since her eye was still swollen.

"Poor Steph," Mal sighed with pity, "You shouldn't be walking by yourself."

"Shut up! You're supposed to guide me! Help me up, please buchou," Steph said. Mal helped Steph get back on her feet and Taka-san continued his duty to guide the half-blind girl down the street.

"Ahhh Taka-san. You're a much better guide than buchou. She's such a mean sadistic hag, I'll bet she makes me hurt myself on purpose," Steph cooed.

"WHAT WAS THAT? You better not repeat that or I'll make that other eye swell up twice as much," Mal said icily. Steph "eeked" and hid behind Taka-san. "Besides your ma is a mean sadistic hag!"

"No! Your mom is!" Steph snapped.

"Oh yeah! That's right she is!" Mallory responded.

"Ok well let's just get going," Karley said. "But where are we going?"

"I don't know actually," Britt said.

"Well, we're going to go to …" Steph started.

"Culver's," interrupted Britt happily.

"Baka there is no Culver's, Scoople, or cheese curds in Japan. How many times do we have to tell you this?" said Mal.

"Only 863 times," replied Britt.

"Well only 53 more times to go," said Steph.

"No your wrong you only told me 803 times so there," shouted Britt.

"Either way that's kind of pathetic," said Karley "Oh wait here Britt I brought a present." Karley started to dig through her bag and pulled out a 'Scoople' plushie.

"YAY! Scoople is here in Japan, so then there IS a Scoople in Japan. Proved you guys wrong!" said Britt jumping up and down holding the plushie.

"Well, there's still no Culver's in Japan," whispered Mal to Steph who just nodded.

"Can we just go get something to eat?" piped in Momo.

"Of course, but this is only part one of our surprise," said Steph with a smile, "Let's get going. We don't want to waste anymore time."

Everyone went to a McDonald's type restaurant to eat. After everyone was almost done, the girls decided to fill the boys in a little about where they were going.

"So what is the part 2 of the surprise?" asked Oishi.

"A trip to nowhere," answered Mal coolly. All the boys stared at Mal like she was crazy.

"How can you have a trip to nowhere if it's not there?" asked Momo, who just got everyone more confused.

"We are going to take you somewhere, but you don't know where it is. It could be to that bench, a hot spring, or to the park," said Britt.

"Yep, that's it, so let's get on the bus and stop wasting daylight," said Karley.

Everyone got on the bus. In front, Mal and Tezuka just talked about 'buchou' things; across from them sat Fuji and Oishi, who talked about cacti and fish. Behind them sat Britt and Eiji, who sat and played card games. Across from them sat Karley and Kaidoh; Karley just looked at Kaidoh, who was pretending to be more interesting in something out the window. Momo just taunted Kaidoh the whole time while Ryoma talked and listened to Steph, who sat across from him with Taka. Inui was completely content in the back collecting data on everyone.

Fast Forward to the Destination

After an hour and half trip to nowhere, the group finally arrived at their destination: a beauty sparkling lake with lush forest and towering mountains in the background. There was a dock on the lake which had two boats attached. One boat was for water skiing and tubing while the other boat for sailing on like a yacht.

"Sugoi! This place is awesome!" shouted Eiji.

"Yeah, it's even better than the picture," added Britt.

"This is part 2 of your surprise?" asked Fuji.

"Yep, we can go fishing, tubing, skiing, and have a campfire tonight," replied Mal.

"So what should we do first?" asked Karley.

"Fssh…fishing," answered Kaidoh.

"Tubing," said Momo.

"Baka, we should go fishing," shouted Kaidoh at Momo.

"No way! Tubing is more fun!" Momo shouted back.

"How about we have a vote?" Steph said, trying to break up the fight. In the end, most people voted for tubing and water-skiing. Steph and Mal set up two tubes on the first boat; one double and one single tube so three people could go at a time. Britt decided to drive the boat. After everyone changed into swimsuits, it was time for some fun!

"Okay, this is the rule: once one of the three people fall off, we will switch tubers. Understand?" asked Britt. Everyone nodded. Tezuka volunteered to be the spotter, because he didn't want to go tubing.

First, Ryoma and Momo went together on the double tube and Kaidoh on the single tube, while everyone else waited on the dock. After 10 minutes of turns, figure eight's, and water splashing, Kaidoh was able to knock Momo off the tube.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai," Ryoma said with a smirk. Momo fumed and pushed Ryoma out of the tube. Everyone went tubing, even Tezuka went tubing but to many people's disappointment Tezuka didn't fall off. Everyone continued tubing until they had to refuel the boat.

"Okay, so everyone has had a chance to ride in each tube?" asked Steph.

"I believe so," answered Oishi.

"Wait, there is one person who hasn't been tubing," piped in Inui, "That person is Britt."

"No that's okay I don't need to go tubing nyah," replied Britt.

"Hoi hoi, come on Britt, go one time, please? You can go tubing with Oishi and I. You can be my partner and we can knock Oishi in the water; it will be fun!" said Eiji.

"But does anyone else know how to drive the boat?" said Britt, who slightly blushed at the idea of riding with Eiji. It's not that Britt didn't want to go tubing; she just wanted the others to have their share of turns first.

"I can drive the boat," said Fuji with a smile on his face.

"Okay," said Britt with a sigh, "I'll go."

After getting lifejackets on, Eiji, Britt, and Oishi started getting on their tubes. The double tube had 6 handles on it, so Britt grabbed the front two and Eiji grabbed two other handles. From a certain view, it looked like Eiji was hugging Britt on the tube. This made Britt blush some more.

"Hoi hoi, don't worry Britt, I won't let you fall off the tube," said Eiji with a smile. After about 10 minutes, Oishi fell off the tube. Afterwards, some people went water-skiing while the others started to get ready for some fishing.

Fast Forward to Fishing on the Yacht

Everyone put their poles into the water and waited for a bite.

"How about we make this more interesting?" said Inui.

"And how would we do that?" asked Taka apprehensively.

"The two people who catch the least amount of fish will have to collect fire wood for the campfire, and try my new deluxe super juice," explained Inui.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Mal.

"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma; so the contest was on. After an hour or so, Tezuka dominated the competition with seven fish, while Taka, Mal, Inui, and Fuji had six, Oishi and Britt had five, Eiji had four, Momo, Kaidoh, and Karley had two, and poor Steph and Ryoma had only one fish.

"Hoi hoi I caught another fish," shouted Eiji!

"Bring it over by me, Eiji, and I can get it off the hook for you," said Britt. Eiji swung his fish towards Britt. While trying to grab the fish line, Britt knocked into Mal, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the water.

"AHHH! MAL!" shouted Karley.

"Person overboard!" Momo announced. Oishi started to freak out and frantically search for a lifesaver. Mal didn't come up right away, so Tezuka quickly jumped into the water. After a couple of minutes, Tezuka brought Mal up, who was sputtering out water.

"Looks like the buchou are in the water together," giggled Britt, after Tezuka was helping Mal into the boat.

"I think we should go back to shore and dry off," said Oishi.

"I agree; then we can get a fire going to dry everyone off, as soon as our firewood is provided" said Karley, casting a glance at Steph and Ryoma.

"Yes, and don't forget my new deluxe super juice," said Inui with an evil laugh. On the shore, Britt and Karley gave towels to Mal and Tezuka and also got some supplies together for roasting marshmallows.

With Steph and Ryoma in the Woods

Ryoma and Steph went into the woods to pick up sticks to bring back for firewood

"It's too bad we lost; and worst of all, we have to drink that juice," said Steph with a sad look.

"Mada Mada Dane, I don't want to drink it. I want some Ponta instead, it's getting hot out," said Ryoma getting back to gathering firewood. While Steph was gathering firewood, she heard some noise from some distant bushes.

"Ryoma, did you hear that?" asked Steph looking at Ryoma.

"Hear what?" replied Ryoma, not even glancing up.

"I think there is something in the bush. I'm going to check it out; it's probably Britt playing a joke or something," said Steph, who walked over to the bush. Ryoma sighed and continued gathering. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He looked up and saw Steph running towards him. She went and hid behind him.

"There is something scary in the bushes over there, like a bear," said Steph, who was shaking in fear.

"I'll go check it out," replied Ryoma with a sigh. Ryoma went over to the bush with a log in his hand ready to attack whatever was hiding. Ryoma took a deep breath and moved aside the branches to find a deathly…. squirrel. Ryoma gets a sweat drop and turned to Steph.

"It was only a squirrel, Steph. Let's get back to the campfire," said Ryoma, walking back.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma. I guess I overreacted," said Steph. Ryoma just turned and hit Steph softly on the head with his hand.

"Mada…neh, it's okay," said Ryoma.

Ryoma and Steph brought the wood back and made a fire. Everyone gather around and started to roast marshmallows, tell ghost stories, and talk. Later, Ryoma drank both Steph and his part of Inui's juice, since she was too scared to. Everyone had a laugh when they saw Ryoma's utterly disgusted face after he drank it. When it got dark, everyone headed back to the bus and headed home. The girls fell asleep next to their seat partner. The trip to nowhere was a great success. Everyone had a great time, but little did they know that tomorrow would bring even more great surprises.

End of Chapter


	6. Villa, Chicken, and Ballroom Dancing

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. All three of us have been busy because school just started and we all have different plans during this time. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long but who knows. Okay well enjoy the next chapter.

Villa, Chicken, and Ballroom Dancing

Chapter 6

"Nani! What…what is THIS!" Momoshiro was standing in front of his house, staring in bewilderment at a letter he just received in the mailbox. _Why? What would trigger him to do something like this? _He didn't really have time to ponder it; he was running late for morning practice, and Tezuka would not be pleased. Momo slipped the letter into his pocket and hopped on his bike. _Maybe the other guys got a similar letter?_ Momo wondered to himself.

At practice

After running 10 laps for being late, Momo headed towards the courts.

"Hey, Eiji-sempai. I'm curious; did you happen to get a letter from Atobe Keigo sometime today?" Momo questioned as they did leg stretches.

"Nyah, I sure did! All of the regulars did, actually; it sounds like fun!" the redhead replied.

"Letter from Atobe Keigo, from Hyoutei? Oi, Echizen, what was the letter about?" Horio turned to ask Ryoma.

"Some kind of party; sounds too fancy for my liking," Ryoma said dully. Ryoma zipped open his tennis bag and gave Horio the letter. It was written on scented lavender stationery with flowers bordering the outside corners.

_Greetings, Ryoma; you are fortunate enough to be cordially invited by ore-sama himself, to ore-sama's villa for a soiree at 6:00 PM. There will be a wide variety of activities, and food will be provided. Please respond ASAP. _

_P.S. Ore-sama only invited boys from the various school tennis teams, so if you wish, you may bring a guest, preferably female, unless you don't "swing that way". The more, especially girls, the merrier! _

"Sugoi! Echizen got invited to Atobe Keigo's party!" Horio exclaimed.

"Umm…all the regulars got invited," Kachiro said, reading the letter behind Horio's shoulder.

"Are you going to bring a girl, Ryoma-kun?" Katsuo asked.

"No," Ryoma replied bluntly. With that, he walked away and started to practice serves.

"Jeez; Echizen will _never_ get a date with that attitude," Horio remarked. The boys continued practice until the school bell chimed and they went to change.

"I wonder if I should bring a girl?" Momo wondered.

"Nyah, me too," Eiji added, "I really want to ask Britt, but I don't know if she'll go with me; she didn't seem to like Atobe when he came to our school."

"That's because he completely destroyed all the work she did for the cultural festival and beaned her with a tennis ball. I think she likes you anyway, so she would go with you,"

"True. I wonder if any of the other guys will ask a girl, nyah," Eiji said, looking around at the other guys. As Kaidoh's eyes met Eiji's, his face flushed and looked away.

"Fshhh…I'm not asking anyone,"

"Come on Mamushi! You should ask Mallory's sister; she's obviously got something for you!" Momo grinned, pulling his arm around Kaidoh's neck, which was a bit out of character.

"I don't need _your_ input, baka," Kaidoh hissed and stalked out the door.

"Heh, he's definitely gonna ask her," Momo said, "You think Tezuka will ask Mal?"

"That would be a bit out of the ordinary for our buchou," Fuji replied, shutting his locker, "but we'll see how things turn out today." The boys left the changing room and headed to class.

In the school hallway

"AHHHHH! Mal! Steph! Karley! Guess what!" Britt exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You realized you can't get cheese curds in Japan?" Steph guessed.

"No…"

"You realized there is no Culver's in Japan?" Mal guessed.

"NO, I…"

"You learned how to use the vending machine outside?" Karley guessed.

"Ahh, no, not yet. Even better! Eiji-kun asked me to go with him to a party this weekend!"

"Lucky! That's so awesome! Where is the party?" Steph asked.

"It's at Atobe Keigo's _villa_. Eiji says that he's not as bad as he seemed at the cultural festival."

"Well well. The princess Atobe is giving a ball. Were the other players invited?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, all of the regulars were. It's so awesome!" Britt said excitedly. Soon she noticed the pained looks on her friends' faces, and realized that they had not been asked. "Oops, hehe, sorry guys,"

"You..you're so…"

"..cruel." Mal said, with her's Steph's and Karley's eyes widened and shined with tears.

"…mean," Steph said.

"…malicious," Karley said.

"Pick one…" Mallory said.

"Don't worry guys, you'll be asked, I'm sure of it, nyah!" Britt said optimistically.

In Steph's class

Steph continued to sulk over the fact that she hadn't been asked to Atobe's party. She buried her head in her arms, when someone tapped her on the head. Steph looked up to see Momo's violet eyes staring down at her.

"Hey Steph, I'm relaying a message to you from Mamushi, since he's too shy to say anything." Steph looked shocked. _Oh no, Kaidoh wants to ask me! _Steph thought_. Well, at least I'm getting asked, but Karley will kill me if she finds out._

"Mamushi wants to know if Karley wants to go to Atobe's party with him," Momo said.

"Oh, Karley?" _Whew, that's a relief._ "I'll ask her, but I'm sure she'll go; she really wanted to," Steph said.

"Awesome, thanks. Did any of the guys ask you yet?"

"No. Mal wasn't asked either."

"Really? I just heard from Fuji-sempai that Tezuka asked her in English class,"

Steph was thunderstruck. "Oh…well, that's good...I guess no one wants to take pathetic old me..." Steph said softly, her eyes filling up again. Unfortunately, Momo noticed.

"Whoa, Hey! Don't…don't cry Steph! It's okay! I'm not finished! Along with Mamushi, Taka-san wanted to ask you; they're just both pretty shy with girls," Momo said nervously.

"Really? YAYYYYY! I'M NOT PATHETIC!" Steph said, pumping her fists in the air.

"Ahemm, may I continue with my lesson today?" The teacher stared at Momo and Steph with an incredibly annoyed look.

"Gomen nasai, sensei!" Momo and Steph said in unison. After school, the girls gathered together, told each other about their dates, squealed and fangirled, and went out to shop for something cute and flattering to wear to Atobe's _soiree_.

Fast Forward Schmeep Magic! To the Night of the Uberly Cool Soiree!

The night of Atobe's groovy soiree had come. The Seigaku regulars and the four girls took a bus out to the Keigo villa, which was incredibly big and decorated fancy.

"Wow, this Atobe guy must be loaded!" Karley said, admiring the house.

"Yeah well, there's one thing he _can't_ buy," Steph said.

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"…..a dinosaur."

Ignoring Steph's insane comment, they walked up to the large front door and rang the bell. A butler answered the door and invited the boys and girls in.

"Ahh, Seigaku! Welcome!" a voice called from atop a large staircase. Atop that large staircase stood Atobe, dressed in a frilly flowered lavender shirt that matched his stationery perfectly. His shiny bishounen hair sparkled from the light of the large chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling.

"Thank you for inviting us here, Atobe," Tezuka said politely.

"Haha, I would never turn you down Tezuka, or your wonderful team. And you brought some lovely girls as well! Make yourselves comfortable; the others are outside, and I must make more preparations for tonight's festivities. Come Kabaji." With that, Atobe sauntered down the stairs with Kabaji trailing close behind.

"Usssss." Kabaji replied. The others walked toward the backyard, where there was a huge patio area with chairs and a long table that held a wide variety of food and drink. Further back, there was a large in-ground pool, a hot tub, and a path that led to several tennis courts. A lot of the other boys were there already, some with girls as well. To Momoshiro's greatest displeasure, Kamio was there, and had brought Ann with him.

"That baka, why did Atobe have to invite him?" Momo said angrily.

"Chill, Momoshiro, don't start a fight, or we might not be invited to anything again!" Oishi snapped.

"Okay, Oishi-sempai, if he makes sure to stay off my case and-WHOA! Look at all that food!" Momo sprinted over to the table and piled a plate up with food.

"Hey, Momo! Save some for the rest of us!" The Seigaku students went to the table and grabbed some food as well. Soon, they all scattered and found people from other schools to talk to. Tezuka and Mal talked with Tachibana Kippei, the captain of Fudoumine's tennis team. Ryoma, Eiji, Britt, and Momoshiro amused themselves by finding a marker and drawing on Jirou Akutagawa's face, a Hyoutei player who was sleeping on a beach chair at the time. Inui and Rikkaidai's Yanagi Renji discussed new data they collected on their fellow teammates. Fuji managed to spot his younger brother Yuuta hiding under the table. Oishi was trying to prevent Karley from obsessively glomping Kaidoh every minute, not that Kaidoh minded that much.

"Wow, what an…interesting party," Steph said, "Where are all the so called activities we were promised?"

Steph's question was answered when the back door burst open and Atobe stepped outside.

"Ore-sama is here and ready! It's time for some fun AHAHAHAHHAAAA!" Atobe cried as his entrance was accompanied by spiffy lighting effects and background music. Some guests looked around to see where the music came from, but the rest cheered and were awed by Atobe's awesomeness.

"Follow ore-sama to the living room!"

"Which one?"

"…..the big one!"

"They're all pretty big."

"Shut up and follow me!" Atobe strode into the house and everyone followed. They went into a large over decorated room with several squishy chairs and a gigantic flat screen television fixed onto the wall.

"Sugoi! What a huge TV!" Momoshiro said.

"Are we gonna watch movies?" Eiji asked.

"No, even better!" Atobe replied. He pulled out a remote, pressed a really big green button, and the floor in front of the TV opened up. Two platforms rose up out of the floor.

"Yay! A Dance Dance Revolution tournament!" Kamio cried happily.

"Does he even use half of the stuff he's got in his house?" Shinji mumbled softly to himself.

"I'm gonna totally dominate at this!" Kamio shouted.

"All right, here are the rules for the tournament: two people will compete at one time, obviously. Whoever wins will move up, the loser will be eliminated. The rounds will go like this until all pairs are done. Then, the winners in the same bracket will play, and this will go on until two people are left. Songs will be randomly picked and the difficulty will be on light, since some people may not be as coordinated. Understand? All right, 16 people can go for each tournament and there will be 8 brackets to start. Whew, I'm tired of talking, let's go!"

And so the DDR tournament began. The first matchup was Yuuta against Fuji.

"Aniki? Oh jeez…" Yuuta sighed.

"Guess I'll open my eyes for this," Fuji said slyly. Even with his eyes opened, Fuji (Syusuke) still got beaten, pretty badly. The next match was Steph against Mukahi Gakuto, that flexible redhaired guy from Hyoutei. Steph totally dominated over Gakuto, who wasn't too happy about getting beat by a girl. Next, Mallory beat Ann in the next match. Then it was Atobe against Shinya Yanagisawa.

"This is a bit awkward, da-ne."

Atobe won, because he's just that great, and Yanagisawa was too freaked out to concentrate. (da-ne) Next were Karley and Kiyosumi Sengoku. Sengoku was lucky enough to beat Karley by a couple points. Britt and Taka-san were next; Britt won, because she's obsessed with the game, and Taka had never played it that much. The next two matches were pretty intense: Kajimoto versus Eiji, and Kamio versus Momoshiro. Eiji managed to win his match by jumping up and down on random arrows. Momoshiro tried his very best to win, but Kamio was just _too_ good, and Momo passed out on one of the squishy chairs.

"Mada mada.."

"You finish that and you're dead Echizen!" Momo shouted. Ryoma cut off his insult and smiled evilly. And so, the second round began; the next match was Yuuta and Steph. Yuuta won because Steph was too busy staring at him the whole time. Next was Mallory and Atobe; it was a pretty intense match but Mallory pulled out a pretty sweet victory. Atobe was quite impressed with Mal's mad DDR skillz. Sengoku was, unfortunately, not lucky enough to beat Britt in the next match. Kamio was unstoppable, and completely creamed Eiji in the final match of the second round.

"Nyah, I'm not very good at this game," Eiji said sadly.

"It's okay Eiji. I will avenge you!" Britt said. In the third round, Mal beat Yuuta in the first match. The match with Britt against Kamio was extreme, but Kamio managed to win.

"Darn, sorry Eiji," Britt said. The final match commenced; Mal against Kamio. More background music kicked in. The match seemed to go on for a long time, and finally, Mal just got too tired. And so, the DDR champ was Kamio, as if anyone had any doubt. (mal note: I almost won? Wow that's really shocking really…")

"Booyah! I'm the best! No one can match my DDR awesomeness!" Kamio bragged.

"Okay Kamio-kun, it's time to be quiet now.." Ann said. Kamio continued to brag, causing Momo to be incredibly pissed off.

"You're gonna get it now, baka!" Momo yelled. With that, Momo quickly hoisted Kamio over his head, ran outside and threw him into the pool. Kamio started to thrash his arms around and spit out the water in his mouth.

"Bastard! You're dead!" he snarled.

"What a great idea!" Atobe said. Everyone stared at Atobe strangely.

"What…should we throw Momoshiro into the pool, da-ne?"

"No! We should play chicken!" Atobe cried happily. It seemed like a strange idea, but eventually, everyone agreed. So everyone went to go change into their swimsuits and got into the pool.

"Chick, chick, chicken! You got your C you got your C, you got your H you got your H, you got your I you got your I, you got your K you got your K, you got your O you got your O, you got your E you got your E. What's that spell? I don't know I don't know I'm illiterate illiterate. Yay!" Mallory, Steph, and Britt sang. (mal note: see ending notes)

Everyone just stared at the three weird people.

"Alllllll righhhtttttttt, now everyone pick a partner; I will choose Kabaji, obviously," Atobe announced.

"Ussss." Kabaji said.

"All right! I'm gonna go ask Ann-chan," Momo said. Unfortunately, Kamio had already taken her as a partner. "Darn it, that jerk! Echizen! You're my partner!"

"Okaaayy..do I really have to play?" Ryoma sighed.

"Yes! And we will win! Or you're in trouble!" Momo threatened.

"Nyah, hey Britt, will you be my partner?" Eiji said, his face a bit flushed.

"Oh, sorry Eiji, but I already have Kajimoto as a partner," Britt said.

"Nani! Fine then," Eiji said angrily, "Oishi! Be my partner! We'll be the Golden Pair, nyah!"

"Eiji, that only applies to tennis, you know," Oishi said.

"Not today! We'll be the Chicken Golden Pair!" Eiji said flapping his arms like a chicken.

"You're….kind of hopeless.." Oishi sighed. Soon, everyone else paired up: Mal and Tezuka (strangely he played), Steph and Taka-san, Karley and Kaidoh, Inui and Mizuki, Yuuta and Yanagisawa, and Ohtori and Kirihara.

"Okay, everyone has a partner, now, the lightest of each pair will go on the other's shoulders, and we can begin the game!" Atobe said, already sitting pretty on Kabaji's shoulders. This process took some time.

"Ow! Echizen, you're kicking my face!"

"Well, help me then Momoshiro!"

"Weeeee! I'm queen of the world!" Steph shouted on top of Taka-san's shoulders.

"Not if I can help it!" Britt said from behind, and pushed Steph off and into the water.

"Hey! We didn't even start yet! Ahh, I got water up my nose," Steph cried.

"Sorry Steph, just warming up," Britt said mischievously.

"Hmmm, judging by our major height differences, our mass will be incredibly different as well. I believe you should be on top, Mizuki-san," Inui said.

"Gee, you think?" Mizuki said sarcastically.

"Okay everyone! The game will begin shortly! Here are the rules! Once you fall over, you or your partner on top, you are out! The last team standing wins! And no extreme violence, please, I don't want have anyone in the hospital, it would greatly tarnish my reputation!" Atobe announced through a megaphone, "Are you ready! Let's….umm…chicken!" Atobe threw the megaphone aside, accidentally hitting Jirou and waking him up.

"CHICKEN!" everyone cried.

"Uhh…what was that?" Jirou said drowsily, and fell asleep again. And the fight began! Everyone cautiously walked around to see who they would attack first.

"Quick Tezuka! Attack Karley!" Mal cried. Tezuka showed no real enthusiasm, but he obeyed. It was kind of hard to tell if he was having fun or not. Karley and Mal duked it out for a while, and Mal finally got her sister into the water.

"Dang it, Mal! You can't attack your own flesh and blood right at the start! It's mean!" Karley cried.

"Ahahahahaha-AHHH!" Mal cried as she was suddenly pushed sideways into the water.

"Yay! Got you Mal!" Britt said happily, "The buchou went DOWN!" Meanwhile, on the other side of the pool, more intense…chickening was taking place.

"Echizen, you suck! You're such a wimp!"

"Shut up Momoshiro! I'm trying!" Ryoma and Kirihara were trying to knock each other down, and Ryoma wasn't doing very well.

"Echizen! Your hand is in my face! I can't see!" With Momoshiro's vision obstructed, he ran into Ohtori, causing both teams to fall. There was a huge splash next to the two fallen teams; Yuuta and Yanagisawa managed to take out Sengoku and Shinji.

"You bastard, I'm really pissed off now. I didn't really want to play anyway, I'm not that good. And that swimsuit does nothing for your figure.." Shinji said.

"Another one bites the dust, da-ne!" Yanagisawa cried.

"Okay, that was really lame," Yuuta said.

Meanwhile, Steph and Taka-san were heading towards their next "victim", which was team Kamio and Ann.

"Let's dominate, Takashi-kun!" Steph cried.

"Ummm, all right," Taka-san said timidly.

"Hey, this might help Kawamura-sempai!" Ryoma cried from the side of the pool, and tossed him his tennis racket.

"Ryoma, how will a racket help in chicken!" Steph asked.

"ALL RIGHT! I'M BURNING! LET'S GO!" Takashi roared, swinging the racket wildly. Ann screamed and fell backwards into the water. Kamio freaked out and backed away into Yuuta and Yanagisawa, causing that team to lose as well.

"Need I ask?" Ryoma asked with an evil grin.

"I think we're doing pretty well, Britt," Kajimoto said.

"Oh yeah, we're unstoppable!" Britt cried. Suddenly, Atobe came in from behind and pushed Britt into the pool.

"Jerk! That's mean, nyah!" Britt said. Eiji was knocked into the pool by Mizuki, and he and Oishi were out. Steph and Taka-san also fell victim to Atobe's evil chicken tactics.

"Ha ha! I am the greatest! There's no one that can beat our duo! Ha ha ha—ACK!" Atobe was too busy gloating that he didn't even see Mizuki pull him down from behind.

"Hmmm, we're a pretty good team eh, Sadaharu-san?" Mizuki said while twirling a piece of his hair.

"Indeed."

"You! How..how dare you defeat ore-sama!" Atobe cried, his shiny bishounen hair completely soaked. He jumped out of the pool and ran into the house.

"Wow, what a sore loser." Mal said. Everyone got out of the pool, dried off, and went back into the house. Inside, they all waited around to see when Atobe would reappear. After about 45 minutes, he did reappear, in a fancy lavender suit and he had re-gelled his hair.

"All right everyone. We will end the evening with some dancing! Isn't that swell!"

"Dancing? But..I'm not very good," Momo said.

"How tacky, and I'm not just talking about the lavender suit," Ryoma added.

"Yay dancing! Mal, we'll be good at this!" Britt said excitedly.

"Do we have to dance with someone else?"

"Yes! And when the music changes, you change partners," Atobe announced.

"But, there aren't as many guys as girls here. Does that mean some of us will have to dance with guys?" Kamio asked.

"Yes! And if you complain, too bad! I don't care! Now, find a partner and a place on the dance floor!" Atobe said. He started the music, which was classical, and some people started to dance.

First some pairs where Tezuka and Mal, Steph and Taka, Karley and Kaidoh, Britt and Eiji, Ann and Momo, Kamio and Random Person #47, and some guy pairing, which would be kind of scary to mention.

"Eiji, is something wrong?" asked Britt looking at the trouble looking red-head.

"Hoi hoi nothing is wrong, Britt," Eiji replied kind of angrily. Britt just sighed. She knew there was no use in arguing with Eiji.

"This is kind of fun," said Steph to Taka.

"Hai," replied Taka.

"Karley, could you let go just a little," said Kaidoh who was practical getting squeezed to death by Karley. Karley just blush a little and let go, but not much.

"I think Atobe may be up to something," said Tezuka.

"Oh, relax, Tezuka, you're becoming like Britt. This turned out to be a regular party. Well sort of," said Mal

"Okay, everyone switch partners," cried Atobe.

The second group for dancing was Steph and Yuuta, Karley and Sengoku, Britt and Kajimoto, Ann and Kamio, Mal and Atobe, and still guy pairing that shall not be mentioned.

"I think something is wrong with Eiji, Kajimoto," said Britt.

"Don't worry about him right now. Let's just dance then maybe we can fix the problem," said Kajimoto, who sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm so lucky," said Sengoku with a smile.

"And why are you lucky?" asked Karley.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later," replied Sengoku.

"Don't you think it's kind of scary how your brother always smiles?" asked Steph, while looking over at Yuuta's brother.

"I have to agree. He is even worse at home so partly why I don't live at home, but at school instead," replied Yuuta.

"So Mal how do you like ore-sama's home?" asked Atobe.

"It's cool and…"

"I know and I'm super great, isn't that right?"

"I think it's time to switch," Mal said quickly and left.

The three round was Karley and Kirihara, Britt and Oishi, Mal and Ohtori, Steph and Ryoma, and Ann and Yanagisawa plus other groups.

"I think Eiji is mad at me," said Britt to Oishi.

"I'm sure it's not anything too bad. I will talk to him later okay?" said Oishi motherly.

"Okay and now we have to do something about this music," said Britt.

"I hear you, Britt," said Karley while dancing with Kirihara.

"Do you want to change?" asked Britt.

"Of course, did you bring the CD?" asked Karley.

"Never leave without it. Let's go," said Britt looking at Steph.

Britt and Karley left with an evil laugh, which left Oishi and Kirihara to dance with each other. Britt and Karley made their way to the stereo. Karley put in the CD and pressed play. The classical music was stop and some hip-hop music started to play.

"Now let's get this play start and really dance," shouted Britt. Everyone nodded their heads and started to rock out.

"Look what you did to ore-sama's party," shouted Atobe at Britt.

"Hey she just made it better," said Karley pointing around and sure enough everyone was dancing a laughing.

Karley and Britt went a joined everyone on the dance floor. After hours of dancing and Kabji doing a little break dancing, the party came to an end. The Seigaku members left the party together. The boys dropped the girls off at their house and left.

"Well wasn't that a great party," said Mal.

"I would have to agree," said Steph.

"I don't know what would make it better," said Karley.

"Cranberry horseradish?" Mallory asked.

"I tried that already and it wouldn't make this any better." Steph said.

"But the face you made would!" Mallory replied.

"I know," said Britt with an evil smile, "Pillow Fight."

Each girl grabbed a pillow and started to fight. After a long fight and two broken pillows, the girls went to sleep not knowing what problems that were to follow in the next couple of weeks thanks to the party.

End of Chapter

Random Authors notes from Mallory for chapters 5 and 6! YAY applause

Britt-"Which suck!"

Mal-"Shut it Ochibi-chan"

Ch. 5

1.) Karley being tall. When we said she was tall that was an understatement. Karley is the youngest of all of us and the tallest of all of us as well.

2.) In my own defense I don't hurt Steph… on purpose!

3.) 'your ma's a sadistic hag.' 'oh yeah she is.' – if you met my mom you would know.

4.) Trip to nowhere. – we go on one of these every summer with work. Like last year we went to the Wisconsin dells. Great fun!

5.) Tubing – Britt and I tried this up at her cottage. It was soooo much fun!

Ch. 6

1.) Britt's problems with a vending machine. – self explanatory (Britt- I would just like to say for the recorder that it only happen once okay)

2.) Schmeep – the random schmeep did you catch it? It's a long story but it's just a made up noise I make occasionally.

3.) 'There's one thing he can't buy…. A dinosaur." – the Simpsons

4.) Chicken song -- This is something someone from work made up. He's looks like Taka-san… really…

5.) Random Person #47 – This is Nicole she didn't want to be in the story unless she was random person #47. why 47, you ask? She sees that number everywhere and it haunts her.

6.) Cranberry horseradish – my mom bought this on sale once and never opened it and Steph decieded she NEEDED to try it one day. It tasted so bad! lol


	7. Dates, Teddy Bear Violence, and Drama

Dates, Senseless Teddy Bear Violence, and Drama

Chapter 7

It had been a couple of days after Atobe's party. The girls were sitting at home enjoying a meal cooked by Steph and Britt, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," shouted Britt. She got up from the table and opened the door. Atobe was there with a bouquet of flowers and a smile on his face.

"Is Mallory home?" asked Atobe.

"HEY MAL, THE SELF-CENTERED ANNOYING PRINCESS IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" shouted Britt from the doorway. Atobe was about to respond to Britt's insult, but held his tongue when he saw Mallory coming to the door.

"Thanks Britt, I will take it from here," said Mal.

"Okay, buchou, but if you need anything just ask," said Britt as she skipped back to the kitchen, leaving Mallory and Atobe alone.

"So Atobe-san, what can I do for you?" asked Mal.

"Ore-sama wanted to invite you to see a ballet show with him on Saturday. Oh, and these flowers are for you," said Atobe.

"I would love to go, but I already have plans," replied Mal.

"And what kind of _plan_ is more important than plans with me?" questioned Atobe irritably.

"I am… that is… Britt needs help with her homework, and… we have this big project for school we have to do together," replied Mal.

"But you can do it on Sunday instead," said Atobe, who was determined to not be turned down.

"Sunday we are going to go and clean the whole house from top to bottom," said Mal. Atobe was skeptical about the information Mallory was giving him, but chose not to question her.

"Fine, well, if you have time on Saturday or Sunday, just give me a call," said Atobe. He left his _digits_ with Mal and walked back to where his groovy limousine waited. When the limo had left, Mallory closed the door and sighed with relief. She returned to the kitchen to see Britt looking a little down.

"Britt, you've been looking a bit gloomy all day, what's wrong?" asked Mallory.

"She got mixed up and now has a huge problem," replied Steph.

"What happened?" asked Mallory.

"I'm so dumb. I asked Oishi to find out what was wrong with Eiji during the party. He never told me, but then Eiji asked me if I wanted to go to the fair with him on Saturday. I said 'yes'," said Britt.

"I don't see the problem; you like Eiji, right?" said Mal.

"Yes, I do but…" replied Britt.

"Ha ha, she finally admits she likes Eiji!" laughed Karley.

"Don't interrupt me! So anyway, while I was out getting groceries, I ran into Kajimoto-kun. He _also_ asked if I was busy on Saturday; I said I wasn't, stupidly forgetting about my date with Eiji, and I agreed to go to the fair with _him_ on the same day!" cried Britt.

"So Ochibi-chan has two dates on the same day. How dumb can you get?" said Karley.

"Why don't you break up the date with one of them?" asked Steph.

"Because I like them both, and I can't go with both of them because they hate each other and I don't know why. I don't want to Kajimoto-kun mad at me, and I don't want to make Eiji even madder," said Britt.

"You should have done what I did. I'm going over to Ryoma's house so he can help with my Japanese; then for lunch I'm going to Taka's sushi place to eat. After that, I'm returning a book for Fuji to his brother Yuuta at St. Rudolph. You need to keep everything at different times," said Steph.

"Steph you're such a tease, keeping three guys at bay." Karley said.

"Or she's a slutty ho-bag," Mal added.

"Feedback from you is _not _needed, thank you," Steph snapped.

"I'm so glad that I like only one boy and I don't have anymore going after me," replied Karley. The door rang after Karley finished her sentence. Britt went and answered the door and came back with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Look at all these flowers! My guess it's the self-centered annoying princess that sent them," said Britt.

"You need to stop calling him that," said Mal.

"I don't have to if he still acts like a jerk," replied Britt.

"It says these flowers are to Karley from a _secret admirer_, oooooooooo," said Steph slyly.

"You don't think it would be from Kaidoh?" asked Mal.

"He would never do such a thing; He's waaay too shy," replied Britt.

"Well, the card said that Karley can meet him on Saturday," said Steph.

"Boy, are we busy on Saturday. I'm meeting with Tezuka to work on tennis with him," said Mal.

"So…we're not cleaning the whole house? It was all a big lie?" asked Steph sadly. The girls just shook their heads with frustration.

"If you _really_ want to, you have fun with that," Britt said.

"Maybe you can get your boyfriends to clean with you, ho-bag," Mal added.

"Once again, your feedback is not necessary."

Saturday 

_Steph's Day _(no she didn't clean the house tear)

Steph was cheerfully walking through town, on her way to Ryoma's house. Ryoma had strangely agreed to help Steph with her poor Japanese skills, on a Saturday. Maybe he had nothing better to do. She had offered to help with his English, but…Ryoma pretty much rocked at English too. In a few minutes, Steph arrived at Ryoma's house; Ryoma's incredibly big house. She walked up to the front door and knocked; about a minute later, Ryoma finally answered the door.

"Good morning, Ryoma," Steph said happily.

"Yo," he replied. Ryoma looked tired, or bored, or maybe excited, Steph didn't know. It was like trying to describe the feelings of a brick wall. Ryoma led Steph into the living room where they were going to study. A scary looking man was in the room, reading the newspaper.

_Must be Ryoma's dad,_ Steph thought

"Oi, Seishun, when's that cute girl coming over?" Ryoma's dad said, his eyes still fixed on the newspaper.

"She's here already, so you have to leave the room. We're doing homework and you bother my concentration," Ryoma said bluntly.

"Ohhhh, what are you two _studying_ eh?" Ryoma's dad asked with a grin. Steph blushed faintly.

"You'll be studying my fist if you don't buzz off, you pervert," Ryoma said with disgust.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your dad, Seishun. But I'll leave if you want, hehe, have fun," Ryoma's dad said, and slowly got up and walked out of the room. Ryoma sighed.

"Sorry, my dad's an idiot," Ryoma said, "Anyways, let's start."

The two sat down and Ryoma started teaching Steph how to conjugate certain verbs into past, present, and future tenses. Ryoma's teaching was a lot easier to understand than the Japanese teacher at school. Probably because it was so boring that Steph daydreamed the whole class time, but even while Ryoma was talking, Steph began to drift away into la-la land.

_sighs Ryoma's sooooooo good-looking. He's a bit cold sometimes, but I think deep down, if a certain person confided in him, he'd show so much more feelings. He's smart, athletic, determined, not to mention he delivers ownage to anyone in tennis. I know it's mean to keep three guys strung to me, but I just want to see which one of them is right for me. Maybe they all like me, maybe none of them like me, and maybe just one does, I can only know for sure if I get to know each of them one at a time. Shit, it would suck if none of them liked me, hahahaha. _

"Hey, Steph, Steph, come back down to Earth," Ryoma said.

"Oops, sorry, I kinda drifted off, hehe," Steph said awkwardly.

"Kinda? You've got drool running down your face" Ryoma smirked, closing one of his books. As Steph rushed to wipe the drool off her face, a loud meow came from under the couch, making her jump.

"Ahh, Karupin, come on out," Ryoma cooed, his face softening. He grabbed a fluffy cat toy nearby and shook it under the couch. A big furry Himalayan cat popped out from under the couch and batted at the toy with its paws.

"Awwww, he's so cute!" Steph said, petting Karupin's soft fur as he purred. _So, Ryoma's got a major soft spot for his cat. _

"Hey, it's 12:30," Ryoma said.

"So?"

"So…didn't you have to be somewhere at 11:30?"

"….AWWW SHIT!" Steph shoved her books into her backpack and sped towards the door. "ThanksRyomaforhelpingmebutIgottagoI'llseeyouatschoolkaybye!"

She slammed the door shut and sprinted away, leaving a bewildered, yet slightly amused Ryoma sitting in the living room, pulling on his cat's ears.

"Mada mada dane," he said, simply shaking his head. Karupin bit Ryoma's hand.

Britt's Day

"Okay, I can do this. I need to try to keep everything under control, and maybe there will be no fighting today," said Britt pacing back and forth near a fountain. This was where Eiji and Kajimoto were to meet Britt, at the same time. Britt was wearing a pair of jeans, because she didn't want to wear a dress just in class, also she was wearing a black shirt with a red rose in the center of the shirt. "You'd think I would have remembered if the meeting spot was the same, but no, I'm so dumb. Maybe if I leave now, I can start cleaning the house and be done by Monday."

Britt was about to leave, but then she heard the two boys' voices shouting her name. Britt hoped she could just pull off this day without too much fighting. Britt put on a smile and turned to face the two unhappy boys.

"Hey you guys, I'm glad you are both here at the same time. That means we don't have to wait in case one of you was late," said Britt.

"What's going on?" asked Kajimoto.

"Well you see, I didn't want to go to the fair with one person, because two is such a couple, but three is a party," said Britt nervously. It seem like the two boys bought the explanation, but were not too happy about the setup. 'I'm glad that worked. Who knew that watching _Phil of the Future_ with my sister would pay off.' thought Britt.

"Well, shall we get going?" asked Kajimoto.

"Yes, we shall," replied Britt. She grabbed Eiji and Kajimoto's hand and headed to the entrance of the fair. 'I wonder how the other girls are doing.' thought Britt.

"Nyahhhh! Look Britt, let's go on the 'Scrambler!'" shouted Eiji, who started to drag Britt towards the ride.

"Okay, okay, Eiji, we can go on the Scrambler," said Britt with a laugh at the hyper cat-like boy's reaction to the ride.

Britt sat in the middle with the boys on the outside. The ride started to go and faster and faster. She was getting squished on both sides of her, but she didn't care, because she was laughing and having fun. After the ride, they went on the merry-go-round. Britt had to convince Kajimoto to come on, but he finally did. After the ride, they walked around looking at different booths. Later, they went to the Haunted House.

"Now don't get scared, Britt," said Kajimoto.

"Me get scared? Never!" Britt said confidently. Britt walked through the house with Eiji as Eiji laughed at the not so scary things that popped out of the darkness.

"Hey, where is Kajimoto?" Britt asked.

"Don't know, maybe the cardboard vampire got him," Eiji said sarcastically.

"Haha."

Eiji and Britt were walking through a spooky graveyard, suddenly something jumped out in front of Britt.

"BOOOOOO!" shouted the ghost. Britt shrieked and ran behind a white-faced Eiji for protection.

"Eiji, help me!" screamed Britt then she heard laughing coming from the ghost.

"HAHAHA! That was great!" said the ghost. It took off its mask and revealed Kajimoto.

"I can't believe that you tried to scare Britt!" said Eiji angrily.

"Hey, it was just for fun; don't get so uptight!" Kajimoto snapped back. He and Eiji started to fight with each other.

"STOP IT!" shouted Britt. She went and hit Kajimoto on the shoulder, "Don't you ever _ever_ do anything like that again."

"Okay, I'm sorry Britt, I thought it was a funny idea to scare you," said Kajimoto.

"No, its okay, let's just go to the Fun House or something," said Britt.

"Yeah, the Fun House!" said Eiji happily, which was kind of scary seeing as how pissed off he was a few seconds before.

"Your face is a fun house," Kajimoto said.

"OMG U WANNA START SOMETIN!" Eiji shouted. Britt shook her head.

"Let's just go now, please."

The three went into the Fun House, and Eiji and Britt had a great time playing with the wacky mirrors. Kajimoto went into the maze and got lost until he followed the voice of Eiji laughing at him for being stupid and getting lost. After about 20 minutes of insanity in the Fun House, the three got out.

"I'm getting hungry. I think we should get something to eat," suggested Britt. The boys agreed. They found the food court and sat down. Before Eiji or Kajimoto could ask what Britt wanted to eat, she was in line ordering. After getting her food, Britt returned to the table.

"Britt, I could have bought you something to eat," said Eiji.

"No I was-" started Kajimoto, but Britt cut him off.

"No, that's okay. Anyways, that was Mallory's money," laughed Britt. Eiji and Kajimoto laughed a little before ordering some food. 'That was close. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I wish I knew why they didn't like each other so much.' thought Britt.

After eating, Britt went to the bathroom and upon returning, she saw that Kajimoto was there by himself.

"Where did Eiji go?" asked Britt worriedly that he might have been angry and left.

"He had to take care of something at home quickly. He said he will be back later, maybe, but we should go on with out him," said Kajimoto. Britt was a little unsure, but she followed Kajimoto, who lead her through the crowd towards the Ferris wheel. Britt did not notice the satisfied grin Kajimoto had on his face. 'It was easier than I thought to get rid of Eiji. Too bad he went to the bathroom at the same time as Britt. Now I can have my date with just Britt and only Britt.' thought Kajimoto.

_Karley's Day_

Karley sat waiting outside of the school gates of Seigaku, waiting for her secret date.

"This is where the note said I should be; I hope whoever wrote this didn't forget," Karley said. She began to ponder who would've sent her flowers.

"Maybe Mizuki? No, ick. Ummm…Kabaji? No, not without Atobe's consent. Then again, he likes my sister, so…eh..no. Dan? No. Sanada? Don't think so. Shinji? Hmm….Scoople?" While Karley was deep in thought, she didn't notice the orange-haired boy sneaking up behind her. (oh how romantic.)

"Guess who!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Karley screamed and fell over. She stared up at the boy with wide eyes. "Wait. Scoople can't be my date, he's in America,"

"…..What?"

"Oh! Hi Sengoku! What are you doing here? Are you my…_secret date_?"

"You bet! The moment I saw you at Atobe's party, I knew I had to date such a cute girl! I'm just so lucky this week!" Sengoku said with a huge grin. Karley was looking at a butterfly.

"Eh? Hey, are you listening!" Sengoku shouted.

"What? Did you say something? Hey! Let's go do something then!" Karley said. Sengoku sighed, _She's…kinda flaky._

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Sengoku asked.

"I dunno, you're the one who wrote the note. Didn't you think of anything?" Karley said.

"Well, no. I can't just decide right away."

"Well, that's stupid. Let's go do karaoke." Karley snatched Sengoku's hand and ran. Where? Well…hopefully in the direction of a karaoke place. After about 8 minutes of running past the same few buildings, Sengoku finally realized….

"Karley, do you know where you are going?"

"….Ummm…no?"

"Jeez, come on. I know where to go," Sengoku took over and led Karley in the _right_ direction. They got to the karaoke bar and looked for songs to sing. Karley sang "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls, which sorta frightened Sengoku, but he kept it to himself. Overall, they both had a good time, and even sang a few duets together. After that, they both decided to head to the arcade.

_Steph…again_

Steph made the final sprint and yanked open the door to Taka-san's restaurant. She was gasping for breath and fell onto the floor.

"Are you all right, young lady?" an elderly woman asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry I'm late Taka-san!" Steph shouted, even though Takashi was in the back room at the time. His dad looked down at Steph with confusion.

"Wow, Takashi has a _date_! He never told me that! He's in the back room stocking fish, but I'll tell him you're here," his dad said. Steph was able to pull herself up and sat down at one of the tables, still out of breath.

"Boy, I should start running with Kaidoh or something. I'm out of shape," Steph panted. A minute later, Takashi came out with a plate of sushi, and Steph regained her composure.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, Taka-san. Britt got her hand stuck in a… vending machine because it wouldn't give her the juice she bought," Steph lied.

"Don't worry about it. Britt sure has a lot of trouble with vending machines; is she okay?" Taka-san asked.

"Yeah, she's fine; Britt's a trooper," Steph replied, staring hungrily at the sushi plate, "That looks so tasty, did you make them?"

"Some of them I did, yeah," Taka-san said, fidgeting and blushing, "Anyway, I hope there's enough for you. I'll go get some tea." Steph smiled and shoved a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"Hey, Takashi! You shouldn't eat your lunch out where customers could be sitting!" Taka-san's dad shouted, "Take it in the back or into your bedroom!" There was an awkward silence as his dad said 'into your bedroom!' Takashi looked mortified and his face was deep red. Steph couldn't get her mind out of the gutter.

"Ummm…well..okay…sorry Dad…" Taka-san said nervously, "Sorry, Steph, where did you..want to…to..go?"

"Well, we might get in the way of your dad preparing food if we eat in the back room, so..I really don't mind- " Steph began.

"My bedroom! ..Sorry, that's…that's okay…I mean…I've never had a girl in my…" Taka-san said uneasily. The two slowly made their way to the bedroom. "It's kinda small..if that's okay,"

"It's fine, at least there's a table where we can eat. Hey, where's your bed or your futon?" Steph asked.

"My..futon is rolled up in the closet; it gets in the way when I have to get ready for school. Why do you..want to know?" Taka-san asked.

"I..I just was..curious that's all…" Steph said blushing. _Shit, this is so awkward._ "Oh, you have green tea!" Steph poured some tea and grabbed some ebi, attempting to ease the uncomfortable tension. Fortunately, Taka-san became less nervous and not so fidgety, the perfect time to start conversation.

"So, Taka-san, are you going to be a sushi chef like your dad when you get older?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, but I hope to become the _best _sushi chef in Japan," Taka-san said with a smile.

"Wow, are you going to get your own cooking show on TV?"

"I..don't think so, I'd get too nervous. I just want to have my own restaurant one day; that's why I'm giving up tennis next year so I can focus more on improving my skills. Tennis really isn't for me anyway; I'm not as good as the other guys."

"Don't say that; you're really good, you're one of the Regulars! But I do admire you for working so hard to help your family business."

"Thanks, Steph. That's…really nice.."

"Takashi! It's 3:00! Quit messing around with your date and get down here!" Taka-san's dad shouted.

"DAD! We're…we're not…"

"Your dad sure is discreet about everything…SHIT! It's 3:00! Damn, I had to be somewhere at 2:00!" Steph shouted, "Bye, Taka-san! I'll see you later!"

_Mallory's Day_

Mallory went and played tennis with Tezuka at the park. Nothing happened, besides Atobe tried to follow her and got lost. He spent several hours driving around in the limo and got pissed off and left.

_Britt again_

Kajimoto was in the process of leading Britt to the Ferris wheel. After waiting in an enormous line, they got into a seat. Finally, the wheel began moving.

"This is nice, you and I on the ride together, with nothing to bother us," Kajimoto slowly moved his arm over Britt's shoulder, but she wasn't really paying attention.

"You know that one orange-haired guy on my team? Jeez, why can't I remember my own teammate's name? Well, anyway, he's really a robot!" he said, trying to get her attention in anyway possible. It didn't work.

"I'M GAY!"

"Well, that's a shame, why are you with me then?" Britt said, finally paying attention to his outburst, "I don't have a problem hanging out with gay guys, but…"

"I'm not really gay. I just wanted you to listen to me."

"Well, aren't you a needy person. I'm kidding." Suddenly, the ride ended and the two got off of the ride. Britt and Kajimoto went to the booths, and Kajimoto suggested that he get some ice cream for the two of them. Britt sat under a tree to wait, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Nyahh! Britt, there you are!"

"Hi Eiji, did you get your family thing all taken care of?"

"What? What family thing? I was in the bathroom!"

"Kajimoto said you had to go home for some reason."

"Really?" Eiji said stiffly, "Well, _Kajimoto said_ that we should go to the petting zoo and he'll meet us there later,"

Naïvely, Britt said, "Okay! Let's go!" Eiji and Britt went to the petting zoo together. Eiji rode a llama and the two watched the turtles fight each other. Britt petted some cats and held a rabbit. Then, Eiji went over to the dart game stand and won Britt a stuffed bear. They were having a great time, but little did they know, their great time would soon end!

_Karley again_

Karley and Sengoku went to the arcade to play some games. Karley won most of the games they played.

"Jeez, you're luckier than I am at these games," Sengoku said with a laugh.

"That's because I rock," Karley said, "Now it's time to DDDDUEL!"

"….What?"

"Umm, nothing?" Sengoku decided not to ponder any further as they both left the arcade. As the two left the arcade, Inui left the grocery store and saw the two leave. Intrigued, he pulled out his cell phone and called Momoshiro.

"Inui-sempai? What's up?" Momo said.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh's girlfriend is with another guy. It's so amusing."

"WHAT! Mamushi is gonna let hell break loose! I should call him now, hold on!" Momo put Inui on hold and called Kaidoh. Kaidoh was out running when his phone rang.

"What do you want?" Kaidoh hissed

"Mamushi! Your girlfriend is with that Lucky dude from Yamabuki!"

"What? What girlfriend?"

"Oh don't be so modest! Karley-san you idiot! Inui-sempai saw them both coming from the arcade!" Momo put Kaidoh on three-way calling with Inui.

"Fshhhh…I don't care. She's not my girlfriend."

"They're heading down a dark alley now,"

"WHAT! Tell me where they are!" Inui directed Kaidoh to where the two were headed. Momo got bored of sitting on the other line waiting.

"Ring ring ring ring ring, Banana Phone," he began to sing repeatedly.

"Please stop, Momoshiro." Inui said.

"Fine…I'm a hippopotamus and I've got noodles on my back, noodles on my back, noodles on my back..," Momo sang. Inui began to get annoyed with the underclassmen's horrible voice and hung up.

"Sengoku, where are we going? This alley is scary," Karley said nervously.

"Don't worry, you're with me!" Sengoku said. Kaidoh made it to the alley and sprinted after them.

"Fshhhhh…bastard! You don't lead somebody down a dark alleyway, especially a girl, stupid!" Kaidoh shouted as he ran.

"Eh! Who said that?" Sengoku said, confused. Kaidoh caught up to the two.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kaidoh hissed.

"I was taking my cute date to get something to eat at that wannabe McDonald's place," Sengoku replied.

"Hi Kaidoh!" Karley said cheerfully.

"Fshhh…why would you follow this guy into an alley? Are you stupid or something?" Kaidoh said.

"Yes." Karley said. Kaidoh just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What a girl…come on Karley, let's go," Sengoku said, pulling on her arm.

"No way! Not after you almost endangered her! Get away from this guy!" Kaidoh grabbed her other hand, and the two pulled Karley back and forth. Inui sat behind a garbage can in the alleyway, scribbling furiously in his notebook, undetected. Suddenly, it began to downpour, and Karley ran home because she had a white shirt on, leaving Kaidoh and Sengoku to continue bickering.

_Steph again_

The clock on the front of the St. Rudolph junior high school read 3:25 PM. Steph was on her way to the school when she realized she had forgotten the physics book she had to return to Syuusuke's brother, Yuuta, at home.

"Why am I so stupid? I can't believe after all this time, I didn't even realize I forgot that stupid book. Yuuta's probably really ticked off, dammit," Steph said miserably. Steph took out the slip of paper Syuusuke gave to her, listing the building and the room number of Yuuta's dorm. After a few minutes, she found the room and knocked on the door. No one answered, and Steph began to worry; she had no idea where to look for Yuuta if he wasn't there.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Steph wondered. She recognized the dark-haired boy wearing a red ribbon around his head as one of the school's tennis players. "Excuse me! Do you know where I can find Yuuta Fuji? I need to return his physics book!"

"Yuuta's probably either on the tennis courts, or he's in the weight room working out," the boy said, "I was just on my way down to the courts; I can't remember where Mizuki said to meet today, so you can follow me if you want." Steph nodded and the two headed to the weight room first. Yuuta wasn't there, but some of the team members were lifting weights.

"Whew! That's right, we have optional practice today. I could've gotten into trouble if I was late, hehe..," the boy said to Steph.

"Atsushi! Who's the cute girl, da ne? Is she your new girlfriend, da ne?"

Steph remembered Yanagisawa from the party and his obnoxious use of 'da ne' after every sentence. She really didn't want to converse with him, but she _was _standing next to his doubles partner.

"She's not my girlfriend stupid; she's looking for Yuuta-kun. You know where he is?" Atsushi said.

"Yeah, he's on the courts practicing serves, da ne."

"Why do you say 'da ne' after every sentence?" Steph asked.

"I don't do that after _every_ sentence, da ne!" Yanagisawa replied.

"Umm..yeah you do," Steph said.

"Do not, da ne!"

Steph had enough and went outside to the tennis courts where she saw Yuuta, sure enough, practicing serves. She didn't want to bother him, and sat to wait until he was done. She read some of the physics book, but got incredibly bored after reading the first three pages. She then watched Yuuta and became captivated with how each of his muscles moved when he served. Finally, he was done and picked up the balls scattered on the court. Mizuki was observing on the sideline, wearing a tacky lacy purple shirt, twirling a piece of his curly dark hair.

"Yuuta, you need to bring your racket more over the ball. That way, you'll get more topspin and you-."

"HEY YUUTA! I have your physics book from your brother!" Steph shouted. The two turned to face Steph with surprise. Steph waved and grinned like a moron.

"Wha? Why are you here?" Yuuta shouted, red with embarrassment. Mizuki chuckled softly.

"Didn't you hear me? I brought your physics book!" Steph repeated, running over to the two boys, "Your brother had it!"

"Tschhh, so like Aniki to take my stuff without asking," Yuuta grumbled, "Thanks for bringing it back, anyway; sorry you had to come all the way out here."

"Oh it was no trouble at all! I've never seen this school before, it's so new looking!"

"Yes it's quite nice. Yuuta, why don't you show her around the school, since practice is over," Mizuki said.

"But..but..well…I guess I can."

"Have fun Yuuta-kun!" Mizuki said as the two left. Yuuta gave Steph a tour of the school as Steph gasped excitedly at everything. They had left the gymnasium when it suddenly began to storm outside.

"I didn't know it was supposed to storm today," Steph said, "I should probably go home."

"What? No, you can't go home right now, not in this weather!" Yuuta said.

"I guess I can wait it out."

"Well, I showed you the whole school, pretty much. I guess we can..go back to my room if you want."

_Oh bollocks, not this again, _Steph thought, but she nodded. The two went back to Yuuta's room to find Atsushi and Yanagisawa staring at the microwave in the room.

"No way! You have a kitchen in your room! What are you two staring at?" Steph said.

"We're boiling water," Atsushi said.

"To make curry rice, da ne," Yanagisawa added.

"You guys are stupid! You don't boil water in a microwave; use the stove!" Yuuta said. He grabbed the bowl out of the microwave and put it on the stove.

"What! You're gonna break the bowl! Honestly, can't men cook in Japan besides Taka-san?" Steph cried. She put the bowl into a pot, and then decided to make the whole thing for them.

"Wow, now I wish I had taken that Foods class last year, da ne," Yanagisawa said.

"Maybe you can stay here and cook for us everyday," Atsushi said. Steph laughed nervously and suddenly Mizuki burst into the room.

"Come to St. Rudolph and be our lunch lady! Just sign this form!"

"Go away!" Steph shouted.

"Little Brother! I brought you raspberry pie!" Yuuta's sister said out of nowhere.

"Nee-san! When did you get here!"

"GASP! You have a GIRL in your room! My little brother's growing up! Quick, everyone out so they can be alone!" She pulled the three boys out of the room, causing Atsushi to choke on his rice.

"No! I don't need anymore awkward moments with boys today!" Steph cried.

"What?" Yuuta said, confused. And again, Steph was alone…with a boy…with the same element of awkwardness and guttermindedness..if that's a word.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Yuuta asked.

"Hey! Can we play your video games?" Steph said.

"Umm, sure. I didn't really think girls were into that,"

"Jeez, where have you been?" Steph and Yuuta played several games; Yuuta kicked Steph's ass at Halo, but other than that, they were evenly matched. It started to get dark and it was still storming hard outside, and Steph got a bit worried and called home.

"Steph? Where are you?" It was Mallory.

"I'm at-"

"OMG I had the best time with Tezuka today. I-"

"Don't care! I'm at St. Rudolph's in Yuuta's room. I don't know when I'll be home since it's storming outside."

"In…his room! Did you…_do_ anything!"

"Sick no!"

"Is Britt with you?"

"No, why would she be? She's with Cat Boy and Kajimoto at the fair isn't she?"

"Yeah, but it's really late and I thought she'd be back by now since it's raining and Karley came home, mumbling something about Kaidoh and butterflies and Scoople."

"I'm sure she'll be home soon or she'll call. Kay, well bye." Steph hung up the phone.

"Everything all right?" Yuuta asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Hey, umm…will..I have to…sleep here..do you think?"

"Oh jeez..I forgot about that. (yeah right) Well, my roommate is gone for the weekend, so you can have his bed if you're comfortable."

"No I want your bed; it's on the top."

"What? Fine." Disregarding the whole pajama issue, Steph slept in Yuuta's bed with her regular clothes on, inhaling the scent of Yuuta's bedsheets and pillow.

_Britt again_

Britt, Eiji, and the teddy bear were relaxing on a bench underneath a tree after visiting the petting zoo.

"Thanks for the teddy bear, Eiji, you're so sweet," Britt said with a smile.

"Anytime Britt, nyahh. Hey, Britt, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Eiji started to say when Kajimoto approached the three on the bench.

"There you are, Britt. I've been looking all over for you. Where did you go?" Kajimoto said angrily.

"Eiji said you would meet up with us after we went to the petting zoo," Britt said. Eiji looked sick.

"I never said that! What are you trying to pull, Cat-Boy!"

"Nyahh, you hypocrite! You told Britt I had to go home so you could steal her while I was in the bathroom!"

"It doesn't matter anyway, you guys, let's go do something else!" Britt said nervously.

"No! I've had enough of sharing you with this immature baka!" Kajimoto said.

"Well, the feeling's mutual, nyah!" Eiji snapped back.

"And that 'nyah' is really irritating!"

"Your face is irritating!"

"It's better than yours! You and that stupid bandaid!"

Eiji and Kajimoto were at each others' throats, while Britt sat back in despair. Her whole day, her whole plan to keep peace was ruined. To make the matters worse, it began to rain on the fairgrounds. Britt couldn't take it anymore and threw her bear down in frustration and sadness. She ran away as far as her legs could take her, accidentally running into somebody.

"I'm sorry!" Britt said, her eyes welling up with tears. She was about to take off again when the person gently grabbed her arm.

"Britt! What's wrong!" It was Oishi's voice she heard.

"Oishi it's horrible! I was on my date with Eiji and Kajimoto and it was okay at first and.." Oishi really couldn't understand Britt in her words of disarray.

"Okay, relax Britt! Come with me to my house. You can't stand in the rain, you might catch a cold!" They made it to the house and Oishi let Britt take a bath to warm up. After her bath, she relaxed a little and went to sit down by the fireplace. Oishi brought Britt some tea and sat down next to her.

"Now then, tell me everything that happened today." Britt explained her day the best she could, to the meeting at the tree to the senseless violation of the teddy bear. Oishi sat back, nodding his head until she was finished.

"Well, that's quite a..situation."

"I know…I don't know what to do! If I knew why they were fighting so much, I could find a way to set things right," Britt said.

"Well, I would obviously assume that Eiji likes you, and he doesn't like Kajimoto because Kajimoto also likes you," Oishi said.

"How did you know?"

"Well…that's what he told me."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Well, I thought it was obvious. Eiji's an obvious person."

"Well, it wasn't obvious to me! I'm naïve and stupid!"

"The only solution I can see is that you have to choose one of them to date. You can't date them both, or they're going to fight over you. Eventually, they'll get really mad at you too and it'll be this huge fiasco."

"It's already a huge fiasco! How do I choose?"

"You've got to follow your heart, Britt. Be true to yourself."

"Wow, thanks Oishi, that's deep."

"I know. I heard it on a soap opera. Well, since it's still storming out, do you want to spend the night here?"

"Sure, I'll sleep on the couch. It adds more dramatic effect."

"What dramatic effect?"

"…ummm….night!" Britt instantly fell asleep and Oishi called her house to tell Mallory that Britt was staying over.

"Okay…so she's being a ho-bag like Steph?"

"What?"

"Never mind. It's okay. Have a nice night!" Mallory hung up. Oishi stared down at the phone and hung up as well.

"Poor child."

End of chapter

Disclamer: We don't own Phil of the Future or Prince of Tennis even though we want to!

Please REVIEW for the Teddy Bear sake!


	8. Abduction, Juice, and Lavender

Chapter 8

Abduction, Juice, and Lavender

Sunday

Eiji was on his way to Britt's house/apartment thingy with her slightly beaten teddy bear under his arm. He was worried about her and a bit ashamed after the act he pulled at the fair, so he wanted to go and apologize. He walked up to the front door and knocked; Karley answered the door, looking somewhat dazed.

"Nyah, good morning Karley! Is Britt around? I really need to talk to her!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Umm..I don't think she's here. Lemme ask Mal. MAL!" Karley shouted.

"WHAT!" Mal shouted back, a bit annoyed.

"Did Britt come home yet?"

"No! She's at Oishi's for some strange reason."

"Kay," Karley turned back to Eiji, "No she's not here, she's at-" Eiji was not present at the moment, for he had made his way to Oishi's house.

At Oishi's house!

Oishi woke up to his alarm, and went down to make breakfast for him and Britt, because he's like that. He made his way to the kitchen, stopping first at the couch to wake up Britt.

"Hey Britt, you awake? What would you like for breakfast?"

"Grrgghhh…umm…pancakes sound good. I always want pancakes but Mal never makes them for me," mumbled Britt, attempting to wake up. Oishi went into the kitchen and made Britt her pancakes, set them on a fancy tray with some milk, to make sure Britt was getting a balanced breakfast. He brought the tray to Britt, who was delighted and instantly began wolfing down her food. Oishi laughed a bit, but then noticed that Britt looked a bit pale.

"Britt, are you feeling all right? You're not allergic to anything in the pancakes are you?"

"'M a'ight. 'M nuf uffgeric," Britt swallowed her food, "I'm not allergic to anything. Mallory's allergic to stuff like peanuts and latex, so she can't have balloons, which is sad cuz I like balloons."

"Well, you look kind of pale, Britt. I'm going to get a thermometer, just in case."

"Oishi! You worry too much, I'm feeling fine!"

"I have to worry about these things. It's been my job for quite awhile."

"Oishi, you'll be a great parent when you grow up." Oishi left and got the thermometer, and was about to administer the thermometer when the doorbell rang like 8 times. He went to the door and Eiji stood there looking frantic.

"Oishi! Is Britt here! Mallory-san told me she was here and I have to talk to her about yesterday and-" Eiji rambled.

"She's not here, Eiji. Umm..she left a while ago," Oishi lied.

"You're lying! (duh.)"

"I'm not lying, Eiji. Why would I lie to you!"

"Because your eyebrow twitches when you lie, and it's going nuts right now!"

"Oh snap."

"Well, even though you lied, I guess there's a good reason for it. She must not want to see me after what I did yesterday-"

"Yeah! After what you did yesterday, I wouldn't want to see you either!"

"Oishi! You're not making this any better! Anyway, I guess you can give Britt her teddy bear back, at least. She dropped it. And tell her I'm sorry..and I'll see her tomorrow at school if she'll let me." Eiji gave Oishi the teddy bear and with a hurt expression on his face, slowly walked away. Oishi shut the door and went to Britt to give her the teddy bear. Britt looked at the bear blankly.

"Eiji came to give this to you..and to apologize for what he did," Oishi said.

"Oh, that's…nice," Britt said softly. Suddenly, Britt collapsed backwards onto the couch. Oishi had a complete freak-out fest with that.

"OMG BRITT! I'M CALLING THE HOSPITAL!" Oishi franticly ran to the phone and try to dial the hospital, but he couldn't remember the number. He started to look around for the phone book, but then he remembered they had a long list of emergency numbers. He went into the kitchen, but alas, they were stolen! Oishi began to panic more. His sister walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Oishi?" asked his younger sister.

"Britt just fainted and I don't know the number for the hospital and I can't find the phone book or the list of emergency numbers! What should I do?" Oishi rapidly replied.

"You know our uncle works at the hospital. You can just call him. We even have him on speed dial," said his sister.

"Oh, that's right," said Oishi. He called his uncle and told him what had happened with Britt. His uncle sent an ambulance to the house, even though the symptoms Oishi described showed that Britt might just have a fever. Nevertheless, his uncle sent the ambulance over to calm Oishi down. After Britt was sent to the hospital, Oishi called her house and told Mallory what happened, but he didn't tell Mallory that Britt just had a fever. Mallory freaked out and told Karley, who freaked out also. Mallory then called Steph, who still sleeping in Yuuta's room. Mallory quickly told Steph the situation with Britt. Steph jumped off the bed landing on top of Yuuta causing him to wake up to a frantic Steph.

"Was it necessary for you to land on top me?" asked a tired Yuuta.

"No, but I did it anyway. I have to go to the hospital! Something happened to Britt!" Steph replied. She gathered her things and ran out the door. Yuuta sighed and went back to sleep and had a dream about raspberry pie.

At the hospital

The three girls made it to Britt's room, where Oishi was pacing outside the door.

"Oh no! I think Britt might be in a coma! She hasn't woken up!"

"She…might just be asleep, Oishi," Mallory said calmly.

"Yeah, we ran into your uncle and he said that Britt only had a fever; she probably got it from being in the rain yesterday," Steph added.

"Oh…oh it's entirely my fault!" Oishi said with disdain.

"…Whoa, you have the power to make it rain?" Karley said with awe. Everyone stopped talking for a few seconds, and pretty much ignored Karley's question.

"…Let's go check on Britt," Mallory said. They walked into the room to find Britt sleeping with her teddy bear.

"Hey, where'd she get that bear? I want one!" Karley said. Karley tried to take the bear, but Britt woke up as soon as she tried. The girls and Oishi were quite relieved that Britt was, in fact, _not_ in a deadly coma. When Britt had completely woken up, Mallory asked Britt why she had stayed at Oishi's house. Britt then began to tell her story about her awful time at the fair, with lots of drama. After that, Oishi told Britt that she had to stay in the hospital until her fever went down, so they all kept Britt company by watching soap operas on the TV and worked on jigsaw puzzles and other games. Britt wanted to play Twister, but obviously she couldn't if she was sick. Then it got late, and everyone went home, and Britt fell asleep, hugging her teddy bear.

Monday OMG

It was another average Monday with morning tennis practice at Seigaku. Except that a few members of the team weren't present.

"Hmm…Oishi is late today, strange. The girls aren't here either," Fuji said.

"What! Oishi-sempai is _late_! Wow, something major must've happened to make _him_ late for tennis practice!" Momo said.

"Maybe he's helping another pregnant lady, or saving the rainforest," Horio said. Suddenly, Oishi showed up, out of breath from running, obviously.

"Oishi-sempai! You're late! Did you help a pregnant lady again?" Momo asked.

"What? Pregnant lady? No, I was checking on Britt because she's in the hospital."

"Nyah! Britt's in the hospital? Oh no, Oiiishiiiii what happened!" Eiji asked worriedly.

"She has a fever. It's my fault that I kept her out in the rain on Saturday," Oishi replied. Eiji wanted to leave practice to check on Britt, but a cold glare from Tezuka kept Eiji at bay. The team kept practicing, but there was less enthusiasm. The bell rang, and the boys changed into their uniforms and headed to class. Classes went by, and then there was lunch…

Lunch in the Sophomore class!

"Sheesh, Momo, you always bring so much food to eat," Steph said.

"This? No way; I still need to get some bread!" Momo said.

"I'll go with you. Knowing you, you'll take the whole kitchen if you could, and I want some bread too." Momo and Steph went to grab some bread, leaving Karley to eat her lunch alone. Karley began to eat her lunch, but was interrupted.

"Fsssh… can I sit here?" asked Kaidoh. Karley nodded her head 'yes' so Kaidoh sat down next to Karley. It become really quite between the two until a certain snake boy began to talk.

"Karley…ummm..I have a…. question to …ummm..ask you?" said Kaidoh.

"Okay, what is it?" said Karley, who until to eat her lunch.

"I was umm… wondering if… possibly… you might want to.."

"Just say it. I'm not going to bite,"

"Doyouwantogoonadatewithme?" Kaidoh quickly said.

"What? Slow down!"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Kaidoh asked sofly.

"What?"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" Kaidoh shouted. The whole class became silent while Momo and Steph appeared at the doorway of the classroom.

"You didn't have to shout, but yeah I will go with you," responded Karley.

The classroom filled with 'OHS' and 'AHS' and Momo began to burst out laughing which caused him to drop all his bread on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Mamushi asked a girl out! HAHAHA!" laughed Momo. The noise travel next door to Inui's classroom and Inui quickly stood up in the middle of class.

"My ii-data senses are tingling," announced Inui.

And...the school day ended on an uneventful note. Everyone pretty much left for home, except for Mallory and Tezuka, who stayed behind in the library to study together. After studying for some useless, boring subject, Tezuka walked Mallory home. Not much was said between the two…They stopped at a vending machine, and Tezuka bought some juice for Mallory and himself.

"Mallory."

"Hm?"

"…juice?"

"Sure, thanks." Mallory took the juice, and Tezuka turned to get one for himself. Mallory looked around, and suddenly, spotted Kabaji close by. A second later, Mallory saw someone fall..out of a tree. It turns out Atobe was trying to jump out of the tree dramatically, but ended up falling flat on his beautiful bishounen face. Kabaji and Mal stared silently at poor Atobe, while Tezuka was having issues with the vending machine. Kabaji grabbed Mallory and ran down the street when Tezuka wasn't looking. When he finally got his juice, he turned just in time to notice Kabaji stuffing Mallory into a lavender Volkswagen beetle. He spotted Atobe on the ground, who quickly got up and ran to the miniature car, trying to fit Kabaji in as well. Tezuka wasn't sure how that worked, but it did, and they swiftly drove away.

"…" Tezuka said, or you know didn't say.

OMG ZE DATE!

Karley and Kaidoh decided to get ice cream on the start of their date. They were heading to the local ice cream parlor (which is NOT Culver's because there are no Culver's in Japan, and no ice cream place is better than Culver's even though it's custard instead of-OWWW! Crap, okay I'm back on track), and little did the two know that they were being followed. Well, actually, they did know, but didn't want to say anything. Inui, Momo, Steph, Taka, Ryoma (he got dragged along), and Fuji were watching from across the street with high-tech binoculars.

"I'm really hungry right now!" Momo groaned.

"Be quiet! Do you only think with your stomach!" Steph snapped.

"Well…it always makes noise…" Momo began to say.

"GASP! Kaidoh…he…he..ordered a sundae! With OMG, Hot fudge and bananas!" Inui cried. Everyone gasped and turned to look, as Inui scribbled furiously in his notebook of doom and blackmail.

"What did Karley get!" Momo asked excitedly.

"Karley got…a dish of vanilla ice cream."

"How boring." Steph said. The two sat down and the group moved closer until they were peeking through the window, not very secretly of course. Suddenly, Steph's phone rang and everyone jumped. Steph checked her phone, Mallory was calling, oh boy.

"Hello, buchou, what's up?"

"Hey, Steph. Not much; I was having my date with Tezuka, got kidnapped by Atobe and now I'm being held in a really ugly lavender Volkswagen beetle."

"It's not ugly!" a voice said in the background.

"…purple Volkswagen? You mean, like the one sitting at the red light a few feet away?" Steph turned and saw the ugly, I mean, beautiful purple beetle sitting at the lights.

"Yes! I see you!" Mallory said, sticking her head out of the window and waving.

"Hi Buchou! Wait! Do you want us to come and rescue you?"

"That would be nice! So I can get on with my date..no not with YOU, Atobe! Get away! Help, he might try to molest me!"

"Quick everyone! We have to save Mallory!" Steph announced. The light turned green and the car sped down the street. All of a sudden, Tezuka ran by, but stopped when he got by the group.

"Have you seen Mallory? Atobe took her in a purple car." Tezuka asked.

"Yeah, the car just went by, sorry," Fuji replied. Tezuka sighed.

"Buchou! We'll help you save Mallory!" Momo said.

"Okay, but…be careful." Tezuka stated.

"You always say that," Fuji said.

"Well, I always say Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma piped in.

"Well, no one cares," Momo says.

"How are we gonna catch up with the car?"

"Hey! We can use Taka-san's truck..that carries all the fish and stuff!" Steph said.

"What! But..my dad won't let us drive it!" Taka exclaimed.

"Then we'll hijack it!" Takashi felt incredibly uneasy as the group "hijacked" the truck and drove off to find the flamboyant beetle.

At the hospital

After Britt got bored from watching stupid soap operas on TV, she decided to make a long distance call to Jordan, aka "Scoople".

"Scoople! I'm in the hospital!"

"…so?"

"Wha! I'm seriously ill, Scoople! I could die!"

"Wow, okay. Wishes do come true I guess."

"WHAT! You want me to die? I could be pregnant with your child and he'd die too!"

"…."

"Ha ha, made you freak out! Mindfreak! Scoople? Are you still there? He hung up on me!" Britt hung up the phone and Oishi came in on cue with some food. Not hospital food, of course, cuz you never know what's in that.

"Here, Britt. I brought you some lunch. No it's not hospital food."

"Are there strawberries in it?"

"Umm..no chicken noodle soup usually doesn't come with strawberries ."

"But I love strawberries! I'd feel better if I had some!" Britt's eyes began to water. Oishi panicked and looked around for…anything to make Britt feel better! Amazingly, also on cue, Eiji burst through the door, with strawberries!

"Look! I have strawberries nyahhhh!" Eiji said with a grin.

"Yay!" Britt jumped up and down with excitement. She got out of bed and snatched the strawberries.

"Waaa Britt! Get back into bed! You'll catch a cold!" Oishi cried.

"Sheesh, I get no 'thank you'?" Eiji said sadly.

"No, because I told you not to come," Oishi replied.

"But Oishi! I'm so bored; I'm sick of writing your soap operas! I wanna go out and play nyahhhh!" Britt whined.

"No, you have to stay here until you're better!" Oishi said.

"Oishi!"

"Oishi!"

"Nyahhh Oishi!"

"OISHI!" Britt and Eiji started tugging back and forth on Oishi, just to bug the crap out of him. Suddenly, the nurse comes in and pulls Oishi out the door.

"Quick Oishi! With your experience, we need you to help this pregnant lady!" the nurse said.

"But….I'm not a doctor! I can't help deliver a child!"

"Oh, it's easy. Come on!"

"Oishi!" Britt whined, but it was too late. Oishi was already rushed to the delivery room. (He was just helping the lady, not helping deliver the child. He'd probably pass out if he did.) Eiji and Britt were left alone in the room. Eiji looked left and right down the hallway. Then he turned to Britt.

"Hey, let's leave, nyah."

"Huh! But…we could get into a lot of trouble!" Britt said.

"Just get changed into normal clothes, and we'll walk out like we were just visiting. Oishi's gone anyway and so is the nurse." Eiji insisted. Britt looked unsure, but remembered the soap operas, and quickly changed and the two snuck out. The two ventured to the park and sat on the swings. They sat for a few moments in silence, then Eiji spoke up.

"Britt…are you still mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad anymore. I decided to drop the whole thing. It was stupid of me to try and get you and Kajimoto to get along with each other."

"We can get along. It's just that…well.."

"What?"

"Well…Kajimoto always seems so close to you, and I get kinda…well..kinda jealous."

"Why are you jealous? We see each other everyday at school, and we hang out all of the time!"

"But..I want us to be…more than just friends."

"Oh…well I.." The two sat in silence as a purple Volkswagen drove by, and a distant scream was heard.

"Wow, what an ugly car." Britt said.

"Nyah, the color is so tacky. Well, I guess I'll take you home?" Eiji said.

"Not yet…I'm in the mood for some ice cream." So the two went to the local ice cream parlor(which wasn't Culver's) and Britt freaked out when she saw Karley and Kaidoh there together.

"Britt! You broke the moment; we were just gonna kiss…I think!" Karley cried. Kaidoh turned six shades of red. "And I thought you were in the hospital!"

"No, I decided to leave. I felt better a while ago. I'm supposed to be there, actually, but I'm…not…obviously," Britt replied. "You never told me you guys were on a date!"

"Really? The whole school knows, thanks to Momo."

"Well, the hospital doesn't keep up on the latest school gossip. Speaking of, I should probably go back before Oishi finds out I'm missing and has three heart attacks or something," Britt said. Eiji looked somewhat sad, but nodded and followed Britt out of the store. Karley and Kaidoh stayed and….tried to catch up on what they were previously doing. (ahh it hurts my brain!)

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was still in hot pursuit of the _lavender_ Atobe-mobile keeping Mallory hostage. Takashi was driving because he was too afraid that his friends would wreck it and he'd be forced to pay damages by doing some kind of depressing work. They had been following Atobe for several minutes until surprisingly, the car stopped at a Starbucks. The driver got out, while Atobe was heard yelling obscenities at him to get back in.

"Well, that's convenient," Momo said.

"Quick! Stop the car!" Steph cried.

"It's already stopped," Ryoma replied. Everyone got out of the car and rushed to the _lavender_ beetle. Atobe freaked out and desperately locked all of the doors.

"Oh no! Atobe desperately locked all of the doors! What do we do!" Steph said.

"Let's tip the car over!" Momo suggested loudly.

"No." Tezuka replied, but "mobocracy" kicked in and his statement went unheard. The gang (Scooby Doo-esque eh?) proceeded in pushing the ugly _lavender_ beetle upside down.

"WAAAGHHHH! STOP! I'M STILL INSIDE!" Mallory shouted.

"You'll be fine! Just put on your seatbelt!" Momo said pleasantly.

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL CAR! STOP!" Atobe cried.

"We'll stop if you let Mallory free!" Steph said.

"NEVER!" Just then, Tezuka walked up, holding a set of keys.

"The driver gave them to me," he said dully. He unlocked the doors, pulled Mallory out and swiftly walked back to the sushi-mobile.

"Jeez, Tezuka…where's the drama in that?" Fuji said disappointedly.

"Fun-killer, fun-killer!" Momo complained.

"20 laps for all of you."

"WHAT! We're just trying to help!"

"50."

So the gang walked Mallory and Steph home after a long and exciting day.

"Hey, Mallory," Tezuka said.

"Hm?"

"I saved this." He handed her the juice she'd bought earlier. Mallory smiled and took it.

"Thanks." The two girls went inside to eat supper and discuss how pimped out Atobe's beetle was.

Karley and Kaidoh

After spending some time at the ice cream parlor, Kaidoh decided to take Karley home before anything…weird happened. The two stopped in front of Karley's front door.

"I had a really nice time," Karley said. Kaidoh began to mumble incoherently and blush deeply. Before Kaidoh's brain could process what was going on, Karley quickly gave him a peck on the lips and ran inside, giggling insanely. Kaidoh stared in shock at the door, feeling all kinds of….teenage boy feelings. He suddenly heard evil laughing close by..the sound of it was all too familiar. To confirm his suspicions, he found a rock and threw it into the direction of the sounds coming from a nearby tree. Soon after, he heard cursing and moving about in the branches.

"Yeah, I know you're there Inui-sempai. And I suggest you run pretty soon."

Inui stumbled out of the tree and ran, followed by Kaidoh, and the pursuit went on far into the night until Inui used his amazing disappearing skills and Kaidoh gave up and went home.

Britt and Eiji

Britt and Eiji were walking back to the hospital, where they found a not-so-happy Oishi waiting for them in the room.

"Where have you been!"

"Oishi, let me explain please!" Britt began.

"No, no, Britt. It's my fault Oishi! I suggested we leave the hospital. If you plan on taking your rage out on anyone, it's me, but please be gentle, nyah!" Eiji interrupted.

"Eiji! You should know better! How can you be so irresponsible! Britt could've…could've died or gone into shock! The nurses and doctors were so worried!"

"I wasn't really worried," one of the nurses piped in.

"That's not the point!"

"I'm fine, don't worry!" Britt said.

"I don't care if you were doing cartwheels in the street! You shouldn't have wandered off, and Eiji, you shouldn't have taken her! In fact, you should probably leave now."

"Ahh….okay…" Eiji said sadly. Eiji quietly walked out of the room.

"Oishi, that was so mean! How could you! We were just getting along…and…he said he wanted to be more than friends…and…I was stupid and didn't say anything….and…because…I really do like him!.." and suddenly Britt stopped and covered her mouth. Oishi simply sighed and left the room, leaving Britt alone to think about her complex situation.

End of Chapter


	9. Leaving, New Year's and Fuji in a dress?

Okay well first thing, we are sorry it took so long to update this story we been busy with finals, family vactions, and what not, but we hope to add another chapter by next week if we are lucky. We are going to try to finish the story by the end of this year. That does not mean there are only a couple of chapters left the truth is there is a lot more fun just around the corner. Okay now the second thing I want to respond to a couple reviews that we got saying that this fanfic is crap and we should stop writing it. Well I don't care want they say, because we said in the summary of this summary that it was going to be a Mary-Sue story so if you don't like Mary-Sue stories then don't read them. Next my friend and I are enjoy writing this story together so even if no one reads it we will continue it until the end. Another thing is I have gotten tons of reviews from people saying they loved it. So to end this paragraph I would like to say no matter how horrible the reviews I get my friend I will continue to write no matter if we have no readers. So on with the story. -

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the Prince of Tennis character only the four girls from the story.

Leaving, New Year, and Fuji in a dress?  
Chapter 9

December 14th at 6:03 AM and 4 seconds.

We find Horio casually strolling around, causing terror wherever he goes. He happened to walk by the girls' changing room and overheard some of the girls' conversation about their plans for Christmas. He wouldn't have cared otherwise, but he was bored and continued to listen.

"I'm sooo excited for Christmas!" Britt said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go see my family," Steph added.

"What's going on?" Karley asked.

"…We're going back home remember?" Mallory replied. Horio just about had a conniption after hearing this news. He proceeded to run away and tell the others, but he managed to run into a parked car rendering him unconscious. But only for a little while, like a few hours.

In a random classroom in the school

The Seigaku regulars were forced to stay inside, diligently doing nothing, because Ryuzaki had said it was too cold to practice outside. So they had a meeting…well..it wasn't really a meeting because nothing was being accomplished.

"This is so pointless. I could still be sleeping right now," Ryoma grumbled.

"Quiet, Echizen. No one wants to hear you complain," Momo said.

"No one wants to hear your ugly face," Ryoma snapped back.

"Nyaaaaah! We're succumbing to cabin fever! Oishi! Do something!" Eiji cried.

"Calm down you guys!" Oishi was trying to get the two boys to calm down while the girls were entering the room.

"I can't believe we don't have practice today!" Steph said angrily.

"I wanted to play doubles with you today, Steph!" Britt added.

"Yeah, why did we have indoor practice again?" Mallory asked.

"It's way too cold to play today, according to Ryuzaki, and myself of course," Oishi replied.

"Cold! You'd say it's cold if it was 90 degrees out!" Karley said.

"Aren't you cold? You're wearing T-shirts…I observed from my data," Inui said. iidata.

"You could've just noticed we were wearing them right now."

"….that would take the fun out of it." iidata.

"This weather is nothing compared to Wisconsin winters. Well, this has been fun, but we have some homework we've got to do in the library, so bye, and don't stop us." The girls walked out, and a few seconds later, Horio burst into the door, looking like an overly caffeinated squirrel.

"You guys! I have some news, it's good and bad!" Horio said, "The good news is, I now have three years of tennis experience as of today!"

Everyone seemed disinterested in the ramblings of Horio, and decided to get up and leave.

"Wait! I still have the bad news! The girls are planning on leaving Japan when Christmas break comes! I overheard them talking about it in the changing room!" Then everyone stopped and Inui dropped a test tube, to add more dramatic effect.

"What! Why are they leaving now!" Momo cried.

"Hell if I know," Horio replied, and casually walked off to brag about his three years of experience to the other freshmen.

"Was it something we did?" Oishi said.

"Maybe they did something bad and got expelled." Momo thought out loud.

"That's sad, nyahhh. We should have a going away party for them!" Eiji said. Everyone pretty much agreed on having the party and started making plans for it.

2 days before Christmas Break

The Seigaku Regulars had finished setting up for the girls' party in the tennis clubroom. A few minutes passed and the girls walked towards the clubroom, where the boys were waiting outside for them.

"Don't tell me we have another boring meeting. We have to get to the airport soon," Britt said.  
"We just came to say 'bye' and have a good Christmas," Karley said. With that, the girls waved and went to find a taxi.

At the airport

The four girls had been waiting for their flight for about a half an hour. Karley fell asleep in one of the chairs, snoring loudly. Mallory was listening to music and watching one of the TVs, while Steph and Britt were playing cards.

"Okaa-san, I have to go to the bathroom," Britt said.

"Okay, I'll come with you, I might as well go before the plane gets here," Steph said. So Steph and Britt went to the bathroom. Britt got finished before Steph and told her she'd wait outside. That worked for a few minutes before Britt decided to go to the vending machine and try her luck in getting a soda. Unfortunately, the type of soda she wanted was out, so she went to one further down. She was about to pull out some coins when she heard a familiar voice behind her calling. Britt turned and saw a familiar bouncy redhead running to her, grinning and holding a small package in his hands.

"Nyahh, Britt. I'm so glad I found you before you had to leave! I just…wanted to give this to you and to say that I'm…" Eiji stammered, blushing furiously, "I'm really gonna miss you. You're really nice, and really sweet and well…well here." Eiji gave the gift to Britt and stared shyly down at his feet.

"Wow. Thanks so much Eiji. I'm gonna miss you too; I wish we could've spent the holidays together," Britt said, "Well, I should get back to Steph. I was supposed to wait for her by the bathroom, and she might start worrying about where I am." Eiji followed Britt, because he wanted to say goodbye to her and to the other girls too.

At the bathroom

"Grrrrr, where did she go! I specifically told her to wait for me, and now she's gone! I hope she didn't wander too far off; the plane is supposed to come really soon," Steph fumed. She looked around the various stores to see if Britt was buying food or a magazine for the flight. With no luck, Steph sighed and walked back to Mal and Karley, hoping Britt might've forgotten to wait and would be there. In her blind rage, Steph ran into someone, that someone she finally recognized, as Yuuta.

"Ahhh, Yuuta! I haven't seen you in a long time! What are you doing here?" Steph said happily.

"Ummm, well, my older sister was getting back from a trip to Taiwan today. Aniki was supposed to get her, but then I found out that…well…" Yuuta began to drift off in volume.

"What?"  
"Well…Aniki told me you were leaving today too, so I figured I'd come instead and say bye…I guess. And, I wanted to give you this," Yuuta handed Steph a small package, "It's…from Aniki and me." Steph beamed and she and Yuuta walked back to Mal and Karley. While walking, Steph looked at the tag: To Steph, from Yuuta.

From "Aniki and me", my butt, Steph thought to herself. Steph was happy to see that Britt had been with Mal and Karley, but was surprised to see Eiji, Tezuka, and Kaidoh there as well. The girls also had presents in their hands.

"It's so nice you all came to see us," Britt said happily. The group talked for a bit until the girls' flight was called and they got prepared to board. The boys began to look disheartened; Eiji began to get a little misty-eyed.

"Well, see you guys!" Karley said.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon!" Eiji said sadly.

"It's not that soon. It's two days until Christmas," Mal replied.

"Eiji! Why are you crying! Don't worry; we'll be back for sure in time for the New Year's holidays!" Britt said.

"….Wha? New Year's?"

"Yeah, why would we miss New Year's in Japan?" Steph said.

"You're…coming back?" Kaidoh asked, a bit confused.

"Of course! We have to finish out our year at school!" Karley replied. The boys' expressions of confusion soon turned to delight at knowing the girls would only be gone for Christmas. The last call for the girls' flight came, and the girls waved goodbye and boarded. The boys left the airport, soon feeling a bit enraged at Horio for saying they'd be going back to America for good. They boarded a bus and took a little detour before going home. Needless to say, Horio wasn't at school for a few days.

The girls' Christmas break

Christmas for the girls in America amounted to a few certain, exciting events. The girls spent time with their families, telling them about their experiences in Japan and at Seigaku. They talked about the people they met and their long distance phone calls to Scoople. The girls got together and opened their presents from the guys. Britt got a ring with a dark blue gem from Eiji, Karley got a cat plushie from Kaidoh, Mal got boxes of tea from Tezuka, and Steph got a necklace from Yuuta. After bugging Scoople during the holidays, the girls soon got ready to go back to Japan.

New Years  
Back at the airport in Japan, the girls were greeted by all of the Seigaku regulars and told each other about their Christmas holidays. As the girls got their suitcases, they all began making plans for New Years. They all decided on going to the New Years' festival and having a party at the girls' apartment thingy afterwards. After they all left the airport, the girls went out shopping for kimonos to wear to the festival.

To the festival! Get down with your bad self!

Later on in the evening, the Seigaku boys, including the freshmen and the girls all made their way to the festival in the park. There were lots of people congregating around the numerous food stands and games and paper lights decorated the trees. The three freshmen immediately ran off to cause…freshmen mischief (only they know how), while the rest began to break off and look around. Britt and Eiji dragged Oishi off to play a dart game, jumping up and down and giggling madly. Mal and Tezuka found a nice place to admire the night's beauty and talk quietly…boring. Karley, Kaidoh, and Inui tried to catch fish for a long period of time. Momo, Ryoma, Fuji, Taka, and Steph spent their time sampling all the different food. The festival was fun and exciting, and the gang managed to spot tennis guys from other schools, unfortunately, Atobe was one of them. Exhausted from all the fun and stuffed from the food, the gang went back to the girls' apartment thingy for the party.

At the apartment thingy!

At the party, there was music, food, and punch. Well, no one had the punch, since Inui had gotten to it before anyone drank it. After watching the New Year's music special on television, some decided to play Truth or Dare. Some, like Ryoma, Kaidoh, and Tezuka, were forced to play Truth or Dare. Britt started and dared Tezuka to smile. He did, and Mallory died while Fuji took a picture. Can you say blackmail? Anyway, on Tezuka's turn, he asked Inui what was really in the juice he spiked the punch with. Inui simply replied,

"Love from your fans, Buchou." Tezuka didn't believe him and asked again, "Kool-Aid". Tezuka decided to not try anymore and pass his turn to Inui. Inui asked Karley one of her deepest darkest secrets at that time.

"My deepest secret? Okay! Right now, my uterus is shedding!" Karley said happily. The boys looked severely ill and Mallory threw the remote control at her.  
"No one needs to know that!" Mallory yelled.

"Well they wanted to know my deepest secret; I can't lie!" Karley replied. They decided to move on, so Karley asked Kaidoh to say one really nice thing about Momo. "Fshhh…jeez…well…he…has a really big appetite?"

"Baka! That's not nice at all!" Momo cried.

"Fshhh, what do you expect! There's nothing good about you!" Kaidoh snapped back. The two argued for about a minute before Britt smacked them both upside the head. Kaidoh really didn't want to play anymore, so he got up and watched TV. Momo decided to take his turn and dared Fuji to put on a dress. He did, and it was scary. He looked more like a woman than a man. Everyone was shocked, and even Tezuka showed a hint of…well..something like shame on his face. After a few more rounds of hilarity, everyone decided they'd stop the game because…no one could outdo Horio shaving off his unibrow.

"Ahhh, it's getting near midnight," Fuji said, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah…ummm, Fuji-sempai, don't you think you should take off the dress now?" Ryoma asked.

"There's an old fable that whoever kisses the one they love at midnight will be closer to one another," Fuji said, completely ignoring Ryoma's question.

"Hey, there are fireworks outside at the park at midnight! We should go outside and wait for them!" said Karley. They all headed outside to watch, a few of them musing over Fuji's little fable as they waited for midnight to come.

"Let's count down until midnight!" Horio said.

"But…we have 10 minutes and 46 seconds until midnight," Inui observed.

"Why don't you start counting?" Ryoma said sarcastically. Horio began to count, and Kaidoh threw him into a nearby bush. Ten minutes later, everyone was anticipating when midnight would come…in 46 seconds…exactly.

"Argggh, I lost count!" Horio complained, and everyone was relieved. Suddenly, the fireworks started, illuminating the entire sky over Tokyo.

"Hmmm…the fireworks are 15 seconds early," Inui observed…once again. But no one cared, because they were consumed by the prettiness of the fireworks. As most of them were watching…others were inching closer to…well…help make Fuji's little fable come true at midnight.

"Ten seconds!" Momo cried, staring intently at Inui's watch, among other things. Just kidding, that would be really gross and cracked up.

"TEN!" Eiji leaned closer to Britt.

"NINE!" Momo ate some more.

"EIGHT!" Ryoma yawned.

"SEVEN!" Kaidoh blushed as he put his arm around Karley, then she jumped on him.

"SIX!" Oishi wondered if he'd look manlier with a beard.

"FIVE!" Tezuka and Mal sat side by side, saying nothing.

"FOUR!" Steph shyly grabbed Taka's hand.

"THREE!" Inui wondered if he'd ever get a real job as a mad scientist.

"TWO!" Fuji played with his dress, wondering if his otouto Yuuta was watching the fireworks too.

"ONE!" Huzzah, it's midnight! Horio cheered for the New Year by himself, four couplets bashfully kissed, Fuji finally took off the dress (he had clothes on underneath), and Ryoma got up, mumbling, "Finally, now I can go home."

End of Chapter


End file.
